Then I Saw Her Face l'amore a prima vista
by Cloudbaby
Summary: l'amore a prima vista Love at first sight. Ezra goes for a drink with Hardy to celebrate his new job and drown his sorrows but he happens to find the most beautiful girl he has ever see behind the bar she has to be in college right wrong... Please give it a chance and R&R rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Then I Saw Her Face l'amore a prima vista

Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING OR NO ONE IN PLL NOT A THING.

New story that I just thought up please R&R and let me know what you guys think

Ezra smiled at the girl in front of him "What can I get for you?" She asked.

"Jack & coke please" Ezra said.

The girl nodded "Double or single?"

"Make it a double" Ezra said checking the door as someone walked in.

"Bad day?" The girl asked handing him the drink.

"Err a bit of both" Ezra said checking the door again to see who was walking in.

The girl nodded "You waiting for a friend?" she asked noticing that he kept watching the door.

"Yeah" Ezra nodded "And he is an hour late where meant to be celebrating."

"Then why the double?" The girl asked pointing to his drink.

Ezra nodded taking a sip of his drink and putting it down and looking in to it he looked up at the girl and smiled "My ex fiancé is getting re-married tomorrow."

"Ahh" the girl said leaning on the bar "I'm sorry."

"No" Ezra said "Don't be I'm happy" He paused for a minute "I think" He laughed "I just didn't expect to feel so I don't know" Ezra looked up at the girl and it was then he really noticed how beautiful she was she had long dark hair she was gorgeous. Her big brown eyes bore in to his as she was biting on her luscious lips. She had her work uniform on which consisted of a tight tank top and short shorts both black and to say they showed off her amazing figure was an understatement. He felt his mouth go dry and he snuck a quick look down her top as she was leaning over the bar looking at him. He realized he was starring and quickly brought his drink to his lips quickly draining the glass he looked up at the beautiful girl.

"Another?" The girl asked.

"Yeah please" Ezra said he handed a girl a twenty dollar bill and smiled as she took it from him their fingers brushed together causing an electric spark to run through him. He jumped slightly as the girl starred at him for a minute with a question in her eyes.

He watched her as she rang the drinks through the register and went to hand him his cash and his drink

"No" He said holding up his hands "And whatever you're having" He said gesturing to the cash in her hand.

"Thanks" she smiled.

He looked around again it was pretty busy in the bar most people sat in booths in couples and groups of friends he looked through the big window as the girl moved on to another customer at the bar where was Hardy he pulled his phone out of his pocket to a message.

Running late be there is 10 he checked the time on the message 15 minutes ago.

He looked back up the girl behind the bar as she was chatting to a customer while pouring a drink. She glanced back over at him as he was looking and smiled at him a beautiful smile that stirred something inside him that he hadn't't felt for a while, well since Jackie. He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Man" It was Hardy.

Ezra turned to him "An hour man" He said shaking his head "You're worse than a woman" He laughed.

"Hey" The girl behind the bar said walking over "As a woman I take offense to that comment" She said smiling at Ezra "I am never late for anything" She laughed.

Hardy looked the girl over and smiled "You are most definitely all woman" He said checking her out.

Aria laughed "what can I get you?" She asked "Your friend here is on his second double of Jack and coke."

"Is that right?" Hardy asked taking a seat next to Ezra "Well I got some catching up to do two double jacks straight" He said "And whatever you are having" He said handing her the cash.

The girl nodded walking away from them.

"Man is she hot" Hardy said following her with his eyes.

"Yeah" Ezra nodded kind of jealous that his friend was checking her out.

The brunette beauty returned a couple of minutes later with two glasses of straight double Jack and two shots.

"What is that?" Ezra asked her laughing.

"Two shots of Sambuca" The girl smiled with laughter in her eyes "On the house."

"Wow I need to come here more often" Hardy said.

Ezra laughed "Thank you" He said "You not having one?"

The girl laughed "I have a 9 hour shift to deal with and then I have class in the morning."

"Oh yeah." Ezra asked "What's your major?"

The girl looked awkward for a minute and checked behind her "I'm leaning towards English" She said.

"Really" Ezra said smiling "That is what I just got a job teaching."

"Yeah?" the girl asked looking surprised "Oh and I write to but it is mostly personnel you know."

"Wow I'm impressed" Ezra said looking at the girl he was interrupted by Hardy who was staring at them.

"Man are we going to neck these shots or what?" He asked still looking between the two.

"Yeah sorry" The girl smiled "Better get back to work" She said walking away but still catching a glance at Ezra.

"Cheers" Hardy said hitting Ezra's glass with his own and downing his shot in one to which Ezra quickly followed suit grimacing at the taste.

Fade out and back in 5 hours later

"So you telling me there have been no one since Jackie, who you have actually liked?" Hardy asked.

Ezra laughed "No" He said "Well there was Rachel but you know."

"Oh I know" Hardy said laughing "But I think a lot of men know about her man, she played you man and pretty much every other man I know."

"Hey" Ezra said "She did the same to you."

"I know" Hardy said holding his hands up "What can I say."

Ezra looked up at the girl behind the bar as she laughed at them "Ah did you both get played by the same woman?"

Hardy nodded "It's not as bad as it sounds" He said looking at her.

"Actually" Ezra said laughing "It is as bad as it sounds" They both said in unison.

Ezra and hardy continued to laugh hard "What can I say" Ezra said looking at the beautiful bar tender "We are just suckers for beautiful women in need."

"Wait what did she need?" The girl asked looking at them both.

"To get laid" Hardy shouted downing his other shot.

Ezra laughed and nodded along "That was it she took us in and made me believe that she actually liked me. I took her in to my house let her stay with me as she had nowhere else to go."

"Then you had sex with her" Hardy whispered.

"Yep" Ezra said pretending he didn't't notice the look of jealously on the girls face before it was gone "When I woke up in the morning she had gone and made off with pretty much everything I had of any value."

"Oh no" The girl said then looked at Hardy "What about you?" she asked pointing to Hardy.

"Same" Hardy said placing his head on the bar.

"Except no sex" Ezra said laughing at him "At least I got something out of it."

Hardy nodded "She came to mine the night before Ezra's except I had to go on a business trip. Thought she could be trusted you know let her use my place while I was away and then by the time I was back this dude here" He said putting his arm around Ezra "Had already called me and told me everything."

"She even took his fish and fish tank" Ezra said shaking his head.

"Nemo" Hardy joined in also nodding "She took my first real love dude".

The girl behind the bar couldn't help but laugh "I'm sorry" She said laughing "You poor things" She handed them another shot.

Hardy laughed "You got any more sob stories?" He asked Ezra "Free drinks flowing" He laughed.

Ezra nodded "Plenty" He laughed he looked at the girl "So where do you live?" He asked.

The girl smiled "Rosewood" she said "With my friends."

"You from round there?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah grew up there" The girl smiled.

"Your parents must be proud of you" Ezra smiled looking in her eyes.

The girl nodded "They died when I was younger" She said "I hope that they are though."

"Wow I am so sorry" Ezra said "I didn't."

"It's ok" the girl smiled cutting him off "You weren't to know" She laughed "I had a good child hood. I grew up with my friends Mom and Dad who raised me my only wish is that I remembered more of them you know."

Ezra nodded looking at the girl she was so beautiful so happy and he was drinking as his ex-finance was getting re married and this girl in front of him had lost her parents and she was so happy.

"You're amazing" Ezra said to her "So beautiful."

The girl laughed leaned over the bar and kissed him on the cheek "You're not so bad yourself" She laughed.

Hardy who was staring at Ezra laughing "I think you have had far too much to drink" He laughed stumbling off his stool.

Ezra nodded "I have that. But that does not make her any less beautiful" He said aloud "And she kissed me on the cheek right here."

The girl laughed.

"Way to play it cool dude" Hardy said pulling Ezra to stand and wrapping his arm around his shoulder "Let's get home you have a new job to start in the morning."

"I know" Ezra said "But man she is so hot I could just stare at her all day."

The girl laughed writing something down on the napkin "My number" she said handing it to Ezra "I never do this so you better call."

Ezra nodded "You can count on it" He smiled leaving.

The girl laughed watching the two of them leave as they stumbled drunk down the street arms around each other she was broken out watching them by her boss Ryan "Aria it's getting pretty dead in here you can leave early if you want, Jessica is leaving she will give you a ride" It was then she realized she didn't know his name and he didn't know hers.

"Yeah thanks Ryan" Aria smiled.

Jessica dropped Aria outside her house it was midnight and all the lights where off she unlocked the front door and climbed the stairs quietly in to her room that she shared with her best friend in the world.

She stripped down after brushing her teeth and climbed in to her shorts and tee climbing to bed.

"Hey" Spencer said sleepily "Your home early."

"Sorry did I wake you?" Aria asked lying down and pulling the covers over her.

"It's ok" Spencer "How was work?"

"Good" Aria smiled "Really good I met someone really nice."

Even though it was dark Spencer could tell Aria was smiling "You need to spill everything to me."

Aria laughed whispering so she didn't wake the rest of the house "He was hot, funny and kind she said "I gave him my number I hope he calls."

Spencer smiled "Have you seen you" She said "He will call."

Aria smiled "Night Spence" She said.

"Night" Spencer said "And he will call he would be a fool not to."

The buzzing in Ezra's ear was relentless Ezra opened his eyes squinting slightly as the light stung his eyes "ohhhhhhhhhh" He moaned aloud.

He looked around his apartment to see Hardy at the stove cooking something.

"Morning Man" Hardy said "How do you feel you? You were pretty hammered last night."

Ezra sat up "Yeah I think I would agree with that" He shook his head slightly and sighed "I need aspirin. What time is it?" He asked quickly realizing that he starts a new job today.

"6" Hardy smiled "I set your alarm early so I could make you breakfast and get you ready for your big day. You can thank me later."

Ezra nodded "I think I might have preferred the extra hour in bed."

Hardy laughed putting down a plate of bacon eggs and French toast on the table with orange juice "Eat" He said "I promise you will feel better."

Ezra stood "Thanks Mom" He laughed.

"So you nervous for your big day?" Hardy asked bringing his glass of orange juice to his lips and draining the glass.

Ezra nodded "Yeah" He said he ran his hand through his curly black hair "Wait" He said remembering something.

"Here" Hardy said handing him a napkin with a number on it.

Ezra laughed looking at the napkin "I didn't even get her name."

Hardy laughed eating his breakfast "Sometimes man I think you are too much like a woman."

…

Aria climbed in the car with Spencer who was checking she had everything.

"I have tennis practice after school today so if you want you can take the car and I will get my Dad to pick me up?" Spencer said sliding in the passenger seat next to Aria.

"Thanks Spence" Aria said "You know we are kind of like a married couple."

Spencer laughed "Where Sparia."

Aria laughed starting the car up "First day back at school Spence and you already been studying?" She asked Spencer who was looking through a pamphlet.

"What no" Spencer said "It's just the school pamphlet that went out to everyone in school just saying that Mr Grey has left due to ill health and will not be returning and that we have a new teacher this year called Mr Fitz."

"I wonder if he is hot?" Aria asked making a right turn and pulling in to school.

"I see Hannah" Spencer said waving to Hannah as she got out of the car and made her way to her followed by Aria.

"Hey Guys" Hannah said smiling "How was work Aria?"

"Good" Aria smiled "Got off early?"

They all made their way to their first class English and took their seats Aria sat next to Spencer at the front of the class while Hannah sat next to Emily in the row behind them.

The bell rang and the new teacher walked in proceeding to write his name on the board.

"Class" He said allowed "My name is Mr Fitz."

Just then Aria felt he phone vibrate in her pocket she knew she had forgot to turn it on silent and knew after it vibrated if you don't answer it quick it will ring aloud, she pulled her phone from her pocket just as the new English teacher turned around.

"And I am your new English teacher" Ezra said turning around and looking around his class as a phone rang out he followed the sound with his eyes and they landed on a girl sitting there with an astonished look on her face and a phone in her hand, he swallowed hard it was the girl from the bar.

Aria quickly opened her phone to shut the ringing off "Sorry" She said allowed looking at the man from the bar last night she read the message from the unknown number.

Hey it's the guy from the bar last night sorry I didn't get your name but mine is Ezra and I would really like to take you on a date some time because well you're really hot. Sorry that was really cheesy would you please let me take you on a date I would love to see you again. Ezra x

Aria looked up Ezra she thought he must of just sent this before he came in here she smiled at him but he just looked away not making eye contact with her Damn she thought and he was so hot as well.

There you go first chapter I am already working on the second chapter and will hopefully have it up soon please R&R and let me know what y'all think!


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Then I Saw Her Face **l'amore** a prima vista

**Chapter 2 **

**I OWN NOTHING OR NO ONE IN ****PLL**** NOT A THING. **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews reading them just makes me want to get the chapters up faster. Please R&R and let me know what you all think**

The bell rang indicating the end of class Aria gazed up from the paper in front of her and in to the eyes of Mr. Fitz who was talking with another student but had just glanced at Aria.

"You ok?" Spencer asked "You look like you had just seen a ghost before when your phone went off."

Aria looked at Spencer "Yeah I'm fine" She lied looking back at Ezra "It was just my Nana she is coming to visit this weekend."

"Really" Spencer said excitement evident in her voice "I love your Nana and both my Mom and Dad are away this weekend so she can stay with us."

Aria smiled "Thanks Spence I will tell her" Aria collected her materials off her desk and then stood up she wasn't entirely lying to Spencer her Nana had messaged her yesterday and had told her she was visiting this weekend.

Ezra looked at Aria as he had come to know her in the past hour her name suited her well it was dazzling just like her. He wanted to talk to her although he couldn't figure out a reason to keep her behind in class on the first day without it looking suspicious, he watched her get up with Spencer he thought her name was and join another two girls she walked passed him and glanced at him as she was leaving smiling at him as she left.

Aria sat down at the table next to Emily for lunch "Hey Em" She said.

"Hey" Emily smiled while taking a bite out of her apple "You ok?"

"Yeah" Aria said "My Nana is coming to visit at the weekend."

"Really?" Emily asked "That's amazing I love Nana Montgomery, Is she bringing Mike?"

"I'm not sure" Aria said "She didn't say I hope so."

"You miss him huh?" Emily asked.

"Sometimes" Aria said "But I don't really know him" She thought for a minute "I mean I know him as I have to as he is my brother, but we were spilt up when he was six months old and we only speak very rarely I don't know."  
Emily nodded "How are you doing with all that?"

Aria nodded "Good I mean it's the anniversary of their death on Saturday 13 years I cannot believe it."

Emily nodded "I cannot even imagine Aria how you must feel or how you are so happy all the time."

Aria smiled "I guess I just haven't ever known any different you know." She looked up to see Spencer walking over to them "That and this amazing sister I have here" She said as Spencer sat down next to them.

Spencer smiled knowing what they were talking about and squeezing Aria's hand.  
"So" Spencer said "I want to hear more about the dreamy boy you met last night."

Aria smiled just as Hannah was sitting down "What boy?" She asked all excited.

"Aria met a boy last night while she was working" Spencer said.

"Wait do boys go in that bar?" Emily asked "Does he work there?"

"What no" Hannah said "He cannot because they do not employ people younger than 21 well accept Aria" Hannah stated.

"Ok hush you, guys Aria said "Someone might hear."

"How did you get that job?" Hannah asked her.

"Ryan my manager used to know my mom" Aria said "He knows I need the money."

"You do not need the money" Spencer said "My Mom has said she will not take any money off you and you get the same allowance that I do."

"Wait" Hannah cut in "Your mum knows Aria is working in a bar?" Hannah asked Spencer.

"What no" Spencer said "She thinks she is waiting tables."

Aria nodded "I know your parents will not take any money, but it makes me feel better plus I hate having to ask them for money."

Spencer shook her head knowing she was getting nowhere she changed the subject "So who is the guy then?"

Just as Spencer had asked aria that Ezra walked through the door she gazed up at him as he glanced over at her.

"It was just some guy" Aria said lowering her gaze to her water bottle on the table.

"You sounded like you were in love last night" Spencer said "And now he is just some guy."

Aria nodded.

"He didn't message you?" Spencer asked "Well he might still, if he doesn't it's his loss sweetie."  
Aria nodded she loathed lying to her friends particularly Spencer but she needed to talk to Mr. Fitz Ezra first.

Fade out and back in

Aria walked in to the bar it was pretty full already she walked in to the back to get changed in to her work outfit she hated that she had to wear these tiny little shorts she thought holding them up she slipped them on as well as her tank top, as she was leaving the changing rooms she bumped in to Ryan.

"Hey Aria, you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah" Aria said while tying her hair up in to a messy bun "Oh Ryan before I forget can I have this weekend off my Nana is coming to visit?"

"Sure thing Aria" Ryan said "Tell her I said hi, How are you doing I know their anniversary is coming up?"

"I'm good" Aria said "Yeah on Saturday I think that is why she is coming to see me" She shrugged "But it will be nice to see her."

"Yeah" Ryan nodded "It's busy out there tonight" Ryan said "You should get some good tips."

Aria nodded walking through the doors to the bar she walked over to the bar which was full of customers attempting to get Rachel's attention to buy a drink but as usual Rachel was busy on her phone.

"What can I get you?" Aria asked the guy at the bar with his back to her.

"Aria" The man said.

She quickly looked up recognizing the guy's voice instantly "Mr Fitz" Aria smiled.

Ezra looked her up and down she was breath taking beautiful "We need to talk" He said.

"I'm working" Aria smiled "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to see you today."

Ezra nodded "Do you get a break?" He asked.

"I just got on" Aria said shrugging her shoulders "But you could wait a little while and if it calms down we could take 5."

Ezra looked around him "Sure" He said.

"You want a drink while you wait?" Aria asked Ezra.

"Sure just a coke please" Ezra said.

"What no Jack and coke?" Aria smiled.

"Are you even legally allowed to serve me alcohol?" Ezra joked.

"Hush" Aria said looking around to make sure Jessica or anyone else Had not heard.  
Ezra nodded handing Aria some cash.

Aria shook her head "On the house" She smirked walking away and on to another customer.

As she walked away Ezra couldn't help but check her out, he put his head in his hands, out of every girl in the world why does he seem to be falling for his student.

About two hours later after the bar had quieted down and most of the customers where sitting in booths eating food Aria walked back over to Ezra she leaned on the bar.

"You want some?" She asked pulling a plate of fries from the side and a diet coke.

"No I'm good" Ezra said.

"So" Aria said "Ezr I mean Mr. Fitz Hi" she smiled laughing a little.

Ezra shook his head "Ezra" he said "Call me Ezra while where in here."

Aria nodded "Understood Ezra" she smiled "I like it suits you."

Ezra nodded "Thank you and Aria is a very pretty name it suits you."

Aria smiled "thank you."

They just starred at one another for a minute without saying anything  
Aria was the first to look away picking up a fry and placing it in her mouth.

"How are you even working here?" Ezra asked her.

"I know the owner" Aria said "I need the money."

"You told me you are majoring in English" Ezra said looking around the bar.

Aria smiled sipping her drink "I said I was thinking of majoring in English."

Ezra nodded "I guess I just heard what I wanted to."

"Or you were just too wasted." Aria grinned at him.

Ezra shook his head "I'm not sure this can carry on Aria" Ezra said "I mean I still think you are a pretty amazing girl but I do not think."

"I'm still that same girl from last night" Aria smiled cutting him off she placed her hand over his and squeezed it slightly causing a shot of electricity to run though the both of them.

Aria looked in to Ezra's blue eyes "Did you feel that?" She asked "I really don't think I can sit in that class and call you Mr. Fitz and pretend that I don't have these feelings for you."

Ezra shook his head pulling his hand back "I get where you are coming from I really do, but I am your teacher and you are my student this just can't go on it really can't" Ezra got up and walked out of the bar without looking back.

Aria stood back watching him leave she sighed and slumped on to the stool behind her thinking to herself why did she feel this way she barely knew him and there was just so much chemistry between them she had never felt like this about anyone before.

Ezra walked out of the bar the warm air of Philadelphia hitting him it was just after 11 and the streets where pretty empty, he sat on a wall for a minute and thought what the hell was he going to do he knew he was falling for her he had never felt this way about anyone before but she was his student he couldn't continue to feel this way could he. As he sat there awhile longer gathering his thoughts he heard Aria's voice.

"Hey Spence, yeah I'm on my way home I won't be long I have got us some chicken wings from the bar, I need to talk to you."

Ezra got up and followed Aria's voice to the back of the bar in the parking lot she was just about to open the car door when she looked up and saw him.

"Yeah I am fine Spence I won't be long I will talk to you when I get in, see you in a little while." Aria hung up the phone.

"I thought you couldn't be seen with me outside school" Aria said sarcastically while opening her car door but not getting in.

Ezra looked around him in the dark parking lot it was just him and Aria "That is not what I said Aria" Ezra said.

"Look" Aria said "I'm sorry I feel the way I do I cannot help it."

"I'm sorry" Ezra said walking towards her.

"For being a jerk" Aria smiled "This is new ground for me to I don't know what to do, I have to go Spencer is waiting on me."

She walked towards him "Ezra I would never want do anything to hurt you or to get you in trouble" she smiled "I got to go"

As she went to walk away Ezra grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back pulling her in to his arms and kissing her with urgency pulling her in to a deep kiss.

Aria pulled back and looked in to his eyes "I cannot understand why I feel the way I feel about you."

Ezra ran his hand down her face "I have never felt like this before" He whispered before he caressed his lips with her lips again.

Aria smiled running her hand through his curls "I really got to go" she said walking away from him and climbing in to her car she started it and drove passed Ezra who was just left standing there thinking one thing.

I am so screwed!

Bottom of Form

**I hope you guys liked it im already writing the next chapter so please R&R and let me know what y'all think the more I get the faster I will update got some fun ideas for this story****.**


	3. Chapter 3

Then I Saw Her Face l'amore a prima vista

Chapter 3

I OWN NOTHING OR NO ONE IN PLL NOT A THING.

Thank you so much for all your reviews I really appreciate reading them just makes me want to get the chapters up faster. Please R&R

Aria opened the door to her room to see Spencer with her night light on reading a book.

"Hey" Spencer said upon seeing Aria "You ok?" She asked.

"Hey" Aria smiled walking in she lay a bag down on the dresser "Food" She grinned "Have you even come up for air since I left this afternoon?" She asked referring to the book Spencer had been reading.

Spencer shook her head putting the book down on the bed and walking over to the bag and grabbing the meal out "No" She said "I cannot comprehend how you can be so cool over this Mr. Fitz said he was assigning a practice exam on this book" She said holding up the book she had been reading again "You have not studied the entire thing you are not going to know what material is going to be on that test."

"Spencer" Aria smiled taking a chicken wing from the container and sitting on her bed she smiled "Stop worrying you ace everything you do you are a Hastings" she smiled taking the book off Spencer after taking a bite of her wing. "This was my Moms favourite book she said flicking through the pages I have read this book so many times." She threw the book on the bed.

Spencer nodded sitting down on Aria's bed with her she crossed her legs and sat opposite her "So" she said.

"So what?" Aria asked setting her chicken wing down and wiping her fingers "I'm going to brush my teeth" She said getting up "I think I ate to much" She held her stomach "I ate at the bar to" She said "This job will not do good things for my behind or my stomach."

Spencer laughed "Please" she said rolling her eyes "You have an amazing figure."

Aria laughed walking in to their en-suite and starting to brush her teeth and take her make up off for bed.

Spencer followed her in "You did not answer my question." Spencer asked.

Aria looked in the mirror to see Spencer looking back at her she threw some water over her face "What question?" She asked.

"You wanted to talk to me" Spencer said "You sounded I don't know down like you had something to tell me."

Aria dried her face on the towel on the side she looked at her "I do" she said she stripped down in front of Spencer not caring that she was there.

Spencer walked back in the bed room "Well what is it then?" She asked moving the food off Aria's bed and climbing in to Aria's bed.

Aria walked in dressed in her shorts and tee she climbed in bed opposite Spencer pulling the covers over her she laughed a little.

Spencer hit her "Stop keeping me in suspense I need to know was it is did that guy come back?"

Aria nodded biting her lip she wanted to tell Spencer everything she knew she could trust Spencer but she was not sure what to do.

"He did?" Spencer asked smiling and getting excited "Tell me everything."

Aria shook her head "I'm not sure you are ready for everything Spence" She said.

"What does that mean?" Spencer asked.

Aria sighed "He came back and we talked there is an attraction there one that I have never felt with anyone before it's like amazing I can just be myself around him."

"What did you guys talk about?" Spencer asked.

"Just that he might be too old for me" Aria lied.

Spencer nodded "How old is he?" She asked.

"23 I think" Aria said "But I know what you are going to say Spence, there is something there this attraction that when I see him I cannot explain it he makes me smile Spence he gives me goose pimples all over my body."

"Wow" Spencer said "You feel that strongly about him after a couple of days of meeting him?" She asked.

Aria nodded "Do you believe in soul mates Spence?" Aria asked.

Spencer nodded "Kind of" She said "You think he is yours?"

Aria nodded "I think I don't know when I saw him we kind of connected and when his hand brushed mine sparks went shooting through my whole body."

Spencer smiled "You sound smitten with him Aria, if he treats you right and makes you this happy after a couple of days" She paused for minute "Age is nothing but a number." She smiled "Aria you have had to deal with so much stuff in your life that many people twice your age will never deal with you are so mature for you age all the shit that has been thrown at you" She said holding Aria's hand and squeezing it "If you have a chance to be as happy as he seems to make you this very moment then I say you just go for it you only live once you more than most people understand this more If this is your chance to be happy go for it" She smiled.

Aria smiled wiping a tear from her eye she loved her best friend so much she leaned in and hugged her "I love you Spence so much you are so much like a sister to me."

Spencer smiled "You're my sister from another mother" she laughed.

Aria smiled lying down as Spencer turned out the light deciding to sleep in Aria's bed top and tail.

Aria closed her eyes "Night Spence" She said.

"Night" Spencer smiled.

Aria wanted to tell Spencer everything how the man she was falling for was their high school English teacher but after the moment the girl had just shared she really did not want to ruin it plus she was now so tired her eye lids where refusing to open.

….

Aria leaned her head around the class room to make sure no one but Ezra was in there

"Hey" She smiled.

Ezra looked up "Hi" He smiled "How are you?"

"Good" Aria smiled "You?"

"I'm good" Ezra said "So we should talk?" Ezra asked.

Aria still smiling nodded her head "Yeah we really should."

Ezra laughed "Why do I feel like a giddy school kid right now?" He asked.

"That's my roll" Aria said laughing but then realizing maybe she should not have said that.

Ezra looked in to her eyes "Yeah" He said.

"Maybe this isn't smart" Aria said walking back a little but not leaving.

Ezra nodded "That I can promise you this is not He paused for a moment closing his eyes "But I really want to talk and figure out what is going on here."

Aria nodded "Yeah" She said.

"Are you working tonight?" Ezra asked.

Aria smiled "Night off" She said.

"Why don't you come to mine tonight?" He asked "We will order some food and try to work things out" He said holding up his hands as if nothing else implied.

Aria thought for a minute what she would say to Spencer she did not like lying to her maybe that is one of the things she could talk to Ezra about "What time?" Aria asked.

Ezra smiled "Seven" He said.

Aria smiled as the bell rang for lunch "See you at 7" She said turning and walking out of the door.

Ezra followed her with his eyes out of the class room mentally scolding himself for doing so in the school halls.

…

Aria sat down next to Hannah and Spencer

"Hey guys" She said sitting down "What's up? She asked.

"Nothing much" Hannah said "We were thinking of going to the movies tonight you want to join?" she asked "Going to watch your dream guy Tom Hardy" She smiled.

Aria laughed "I can't" She said "I have to work" She lied.

"I thought you didn't work Wednesday nights" Spencer said.

"I have to" Aria said "I have to make up time for having the weekend off."

"But I thought Ryan was just going to let you work as and when, you know as he knows you are in school?" Spencer Asked

Aria looked at Spencer with a look she hoped said please stop, she had not asked Spencer to keep the fact that she was falling for a 23 year old from the girls but she really hope she hadn't told the girls just yet.

"Oh" Spencer said "Well I guess I heard wrong" she looked at Aria with a smile that said I know where you are really going.

Aria sighed if she only knew.

…

Aria knocked on the door of the address that Ezra and messaged her a couple of hours earlier she had spent over a hour picking out her outfit which consisted of skinny jeans and a string vest top she had pinned her hair up in a messy bun and minimal make up.

The door opened and Ezra was stood there with a big smile on his face "Hey" He said.

"Hi" Aria smiled looking up at him they stood there for a minute just smiling at one another.

"Sorry" Ezra said "Come in come in make yourself at home."

Aria walked in as Ezra closed the door behind her she looked around "Wow" She said as she saw the hundreds of books and old movie poster everywhere. "It's so you" she smiled at him.

"Thanks" Ezra said "I think Good thing or bad thing?" He asked.

Aria laughed "Good thing" She said "I like it it's nice."

Ezra nodded "What do you want to order Chinese or pizza?"

"Chinese" Aria said still standing.

Ezra nodded "Sit down make yourself at home" Ezra said.

Aria smiled as she looked around the room sitting on the chair behind her as Ezra went in search for the takeout menus.

….

Aria pushed her food slightly out of her way "I cannot eat another bite" She laughed.

Ezra nodded he looked at her in the eyes "So" He said.

"So" Aria said biting her lip and strand of hair fell in front of her face.

Ezra unconsciously leaned over the table and brushed it out of her face his hand lingering there on her cheek.

Aria nuzzled her head in to his hand as he brushed her cheek and closed her eyes she got butter flies in stomach and her cheeks flushed pink.

Ezra watched her intensely she was so beautiful he stood from the chair he was sitting on taking Aria's hand in his he brought her to her feet so she was now standing in front of him.

Aria looked in to his eyes those amazing blue eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly as he brought his face closer to hers brushing his lips with hers the feel of his lips on hers sent electric waves running through her body.

The kissed intensified as Ezra asked for access in to her mouth with his tongue which Aria eagerly granted as Ezra's tongue massaged Arias he moved his hands lower and lower to her waist eventually fixing them on her ass squeezing it slightly.

Aria let out a delicate moan as she did so he pulled her closer to him as close he could without crushing her the want he felt when he had her in his arms was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Ezra was the first to break the kiss coming up for air he leaned back catching his breath and looked at Aria who was panting slightly he kissed her on the head he wanted her so much he was scared he would hurt her.

Aria stepped back a little dazed from the kiss she looked at him "Wow" She said touching her lips "That was."

"I know" Ezra said observing her mouth which was all red from kissing "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

Aria smiled "I'm not as fragile as I look" She laughed she played with the buttons of his top a little and then ran her fingers over his stubble "we should talk" she said.

"Yeah" Ezra said loosening his grip on her "So" Ezra said "Aria" He looked at her "I want you."

Aria looked at him surprised.

"Not like that" Ezra quickly cut in "Well of course like that but wait what I mean is."

Aria laughed "I want to be with you to" She smiled.

Ezra nodded holding her hand "But we have to be careful."

Aria nodded "I do not want to get you in to trouble Ezra."

Ezra nodded "That is sweet of you" He squeezed her hand "But I more worried about you, are you sure this is what you want?"

Aria nodded "It is I want to be with you so much I have never felt like this about anyone before I know this sounds crazy but I feel like you are my soul mate or something."

Ezra nodded he leaned in a kissed her again "So we go forward together and see where things go."

Aria nodded kissing his lips again "Careful" She said as she kissed him again.

"Yeah" Ezra said kissing her harder on the lips and backing her against the wall he ran his hand down her body feeling every inch of her beautiful curves.

Aria's phone went off breaking them out of their moment.

Aria smiled "Sorry" she said leaning down in to her pocket and opening her phone "It's off Spencer she is just telling me about the film they have gone to see she knows I like Tom Hardy she is just messing with me."

Ezra smiled "So is that who I have to compete with Tom Hardy" He laughed "You like bad boys?"

Aria laughed "I would choose you over him any time" She laughed.

"Speaking of Spencer" Aria said "What would you say to me telling Spencer about us."

Ezra looked at Aria leading her over to the couch and on to his knee "Well telling people already when we have just said being cautious is the way forward for now."

"I know" Aria said "But Spencer is like my sister well she is basically my sister and I have never ever lied to her and I do not really do not like doing it, we have told one another everything for since I can remember."

"Do you trust her?" Ezra asked her rubbing her leg slightly.

"I would trust Spencer with my life" Aria smiled laughing a little "She is basically my family and she is way to smart to buy that I am always working."

Ezra nodded "Do you mind if I ask how you came to live with Spencer?"

Aria nodded "Well you know my parents passed away" She said.

Ezra nodded.

"They died when I was three in a road traffic accident on the night of the accident they had gone out on a date their first since my brother Mike was born."

"You have a brother?" Ezra asked.

Aria nodded "He was only three months old they left us with the baby sister I do not really remember much" Aria said "But I remember waking up the next day and my Nana was there and I remember her telling me that my mom and dad had an accident and that they were in the sky watching down on me and Mike."

Ezra held her "Aria" He said "You don't have to."

Aria smiled "Its ok" She said "I want to tell you they were on their way home when another car ran a red light and knocked them straight off the road down the embankment in to the lake they died instantly my Nana told me" She stopped for a minute "As I got older I figured she was just telling me that to make it easier" She smiled "My Nana originally planned to take both of us you know, she stayed in Rosewood for a bit but she struggled with the two of us."

Aria continued "Even at three Spencer was my best friend" She smiled fondly "My mom and Spencer's mum where best friends, Spencer's mum is my god mom I do not really know how the story goes but I think Spencer's Mom asked my Nana if she wanted her to take me for a while to give her a break and a while turned in to eight years later" She smiled "They are so good to me" She said "They have never made me feel anything less than Family and for that I will be forever grateful, but sometimes I know this might sound ungrateful but I just wish I had my Mom you know as good as their family has been to me I wish I had my own."

She did not even realize she was crying until she felt Ezra wipe her tears away. She looked at him then a smile gracing her lips.

"Aria I am in aw of you" He said "You have been through so much and yet still manage to be so happy."

Aria smiled "I know but like I said I had a very happy childhood thanks to Spencer and her family."

Ezra nodded "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked "Are you working?"

"My Nana is coming to visit" Aria smiled "It's the anniversary of my parent's death on Saturday so I think she wants to come to see me make sure I am doing ok."

Ezra nodded "Well if you need anything you know where I am."

Aria nodded she kissed him softly on the lips and laughed.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"You are so hot" She smiled.

Ezra laughed kissing her nose he looked her in the eyes "Your pretty amazing yourself."

Aria stood up "I should really go" She said "I promised I would pick Spence up from the movies."

Ezra nodded "Do you have to?" He asked.

Aria nodded "I do" She smiled.

"I like having you here" Ezra said pulling her to him wrapping his arms around her.

Aria smiled "I didn't say I wasn't coming back" She smiled.

Ezra nodded he leaned in and kissed her "Are you working tomorrow night?"

Aria smiled "Yeah" She said "Care to come down and buy a few drinks keep me company."

"Sure" Ezra said "I might just do that."

Aria laughed kissing him once last time and walking away.

…

Aria pulled over to the side of the road as Spencer opened the car door she climbed in

"Hey" Spencer said.

Aria smiled "how was the movie?" She asked.

"Was good" Spencer said "How was your date?"

"I did not say I was going on a date" Aria said while pulling back on the road.

Spencer shook her head "You cannot lie to me Aria you went to meet your lover" She laughed.

Aria smiled switching on the radio a song she recognized came on called Forbidden love by Selena she listened to the beautiful words

With crazy longings I want to see you today

I wait for that moment when I can hear your voice

And when at last we are together, the two of us

What does it matter what your mom and dad say

All that matters is our love, I love you

"Forbidden love," they whisper in the streets

Because we are from different societies

"Forbidden love," everyone tells us

Money doesn't matter to you or to me, nor to the heart

Oh, oh baby...

Even though I'm poor, all this that I give you

Is worth more than money because it truly is love

And when at last we are together, the two of us

What does it matter what they say, or the society

All that matters is our love, I love you

"Forbidden love," they whisper in the streets

Because we are from different societies

"Forbidden love," everyone tells us

Money doesn't matter to you or to me, nor to the heart

Oh, oh baby...

"Wow" That song Aria said as she felt a tear running down her face.

"Are you crying?" Spencer asked "Aria what's up?" she asked.

Aria shook her head "No" she said quickly wiping the tear away as Aria looked to her left she got the shock of her life "Spencer" She shouted as a pickup truck was speeding towards them, not stopping hitting them hard on Aria's Side.

Please R&R and let me know what y'all think your reviews really do make me get writing and update sooner thanks for reading you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Then I Saw Her Face l'amore a prima vista

**Chapter four **

**I OWN NOTHING OR NO ONE IN PLL NOT A THING. **

**I know I have said this every time but thank you all so much for my reviews they really do make me excited to get the next chapter up. This chapter is longer think I got carried away. Please R&R I'm already starting the next chapter. On another note how sad was Tuesday's episode my heart was in pieces! **

Aria had a major headache her head was pounding, she tried to open her eyes but she could not seem to lift her eye lids they were so heavy and her arm oh my god the pain in it was excruciating she tried to lift it but the pain was too much. She was so exhausted she needed to sleep "If I sleep she thought the pain will go away" She started to drift off but she could hear someone screaming her name it was a awful sound the person shouting was crying and screaming the voice sounded so frightened "Spencer" She thought and then everything went black.

…

Aria opened her eyes the beaming lights irritating them a little she looked around her but could not really see anything as she was lying down, she realized she had something on her face and lifted her arm to pull it off the pain she felt when lifting her arm was horrible she let out a dull cry as young woman appeared in front of her.

"Easy" The young woman said "You're in the hospital, I'm the Nurse in charge of your care, you banged that arm up pretty good" She said "But it's not broken, unlike your other one."

Aria looked down at her arm which was in plaster and in a sling. "What happened?" Aria asked.

The Nurse smiled checking the monitor next to the bed "You were in a pretty bad accident" She said "But you are ok" She smiled "You hit your head pretty bad on what the doctor thinks was the steering wheel, you also have a laceration above your right eye that required some stitches. We are just waiting on your MRI scan to confirm what we think, that you may have a slight swelling on the brain."

Aria nodded "I do not remember anything" She said.

"You will have a pretty bad concussion" The Nurse said.

"How long have I been out?" Aria asked

"You were brought in last night" The Nurse said as she checked her watch "It's 1.30 in the afternoon I will go to let the Doctor know you are awake, gets some rest sweetie" The Nurse smiled leaving."

"Wait" Aria said before the nurse left "My friend who was in the car with me how she is?"

"She is fine" The Nurse said "She has not left your side since you were brought in here the doctor has only just convinced her to go get some sleep, I will go tell her you are awake she just has a very badly sprained ankle and a concussion but she is fine you are both very lucky."

Aria smiled "Thank you" She said leaning back on the bed relaxing a little now she knew Spencer was ok."

The door to her room flew open moments later and Spencer came hopping in on crutches.

"Aria" She shouted crying.

"Spence" Aria said sitting up "I'm ok" she said.

"I know" Spencer cried she hopped over to Aria's bed setting her crutches down "I have only just left your bedside to get some sleep, sorry I was not here when you woke up."

Aria shook her head "The nurse told me, are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine" Spencer said "I'm just so glad you are ok you had me so worried there Aria."

Aria nodded lifting her none broken Arm she lifted the oxygen mask off her face as the door swung open and veronica Hastings walked in followed quickly by Aria's Nana.

"You're awake" Veronica said smiling "How do you feel?"

"Sore" Aria said honestly seeing her Nana come in to view Aria smiled "Nana" She said.

"Oh Aria" her Nana said "Oh my sweet child, oh I have had the fright of my life" She walked over to Aria and taking her in her arms and holding her "When I got that phone call I thought well you know what I thought, thank god you are ok" she looked at Spencer "That both of you wonderful girls are ok."

Aria wiped a tear from her eye "I'm ok" She said "Just a few broken bones."

Her Nana kissed her on the head putting the oxygen mask back on her face "Until the Doctor says otherwise" She said.

Aria smiled "What happened?" she asked Spencer and then turning to veronica.

"You don't remember?" Spencer asked.

Aria shook her head "I remember picking you up at the movies and then well that's it next thing is waking up here."

"You were hit by a pick-up truck the man driving ran a red light" Veronica said "He was speeding" She said shaking her head "The police have him in custody he tried to make a run for it but he was too drunk to do so, a man in the car behind you caught him and held him until the police came."

"The car was upside down Aria" Spencer said "I hit my head on the dash and when I looked over at you, you were out cold I was shouting and screaming your name but you would not come round there was blood everywhere I thought you were dying" She cried.

Aria smiled "I'm ok Spence I am here take more than a few broken bones to get rid of me" She laughed "Ah" She said holding her ribs.

"Whip lash" Spencer nodded.

Veronica walked over and kissed Aria on the head "I'm so relived you are ok" She said "Come on Spencer" She said "Let's leave Aria to get some rest and catch up with her Nana Lucy."

Spencer nodded "I'm in the next room Aria" She said "I will come to see you later."

Aria smiled she hugged Spencer "I am so glad where ok" She said.

Spencer followed her mom out of the room on her crutches.

"Aria" Lucy said "Oh my sweet little granddaughter"

Aria smiled "I'm ok Nana I have a sore arm and a bit of a headache but I am ok."

"I know I know" Lucy said "But my dear I am so relieved that you are ok" She sank in to the seat next to Aria's bed "I should ring Mike and tell him he was worried."

"He didn't come with you?" Aria asked.

"No sweetie" Lucy said "He was at his friends when I got the phone call he did not have a chance" She smiled "I got on the first plane out to here didn't even bring a change of clothes" She laughed.

The door opened and a man walked in.

"Hi" He said "My name is "DR. Johnson" He smiled "How are you feeling?" He was followed in by the Nurse who had been in her room earlier.

"I'm ok" Aria said "A bit sore."

"Well we can give you something for the pain" DR Johnson said looking at her chart "All of your lab tests are clear no blood in the urine so your kidneys are good, you have a lot of bruising around your sides from the seat belt so we had to make sure."

He pinned up a x ray on the back light in her room "You see here and here" He said pointing to two obvious breaks in the bones on the x-ray which Aria assumed to be her arm "We will have to monitor your arm as we do not think you need screws to pin them back in to place, we think they might go back together themselves but we will have to keep an eye on them."

He again looked at her chart taking something off the Nurse and looking at it "You hit your head pretty hard so we have done a MRI scan of your brain and there is some slight swelling of the brain only slightly" He said "We are going to want you to rest for a while and monitor you to make sure it goes down, you may get a few dizzy spells periodically, headaches and queasiness. It's your left side of your brain that is slightly swollen so you might feel slightly weaker on your right side; I suggest bed rest for the next couple of days.

Aria nodded trying to take in and process all the information "Can I take this thing off?" Aria asked referring to her oxygen mask.

"Yes" Dr Johnson said walking over and removing it "You are a very luck girl Aria" He said "From what I understand they had to cut you and your friend out of that car" He turned to the Nurse and wrote on her chart "Tylenol for her temp" He said "And some Codeine For the pain."

"Thank you Doctor" Lucy said.

"When can I go home?" Aria asked.

"We will check you tomorrow" DR Johnson said to see if the swelling on the brain has gone down, if it has maybe in a couple of days but still on bed rest."

Aria nodded.

"Now I am guessing you would like to be in a room with your friend." DR Johnson said.

"Please" Aria said

DR Johnson laughed "I think we can manage that" He smiled.

Aria lay her head back on the pillow how did this happen she thought she looked over at her Nana who was lying back in the chair. It was then she noticed how old she looked from the last time she saw her two years ago her face was pale and she looked like she had lost weight.

Lucy caught her looking and smiled at her "You gave me the fright of my life Aria" She said "I do not always look this bad."

Aria smiled "I'm sorry Nana" She said.

"Don't be sorry child I am just glad you are ok" She got up and kissed her head "After all it wasn't your fault that some idiot drank too much and ran you off the road" She wiped a stray tear from her face "Now you get some rest I'm going to go to get a cup of coffee and ring Mike."

Aria smiled "Tell him I said hi" She said.

"I will" Lucy said leaving the room.

Aria closed her eyes she could not get her head around what had happened.

….

Thursday morning had rolled around and Ezra had yet to hear from Aria he had messaged her once saying he was looking forward to seeing her today but had not gotten a reply he was reluctant to messaged her again as he didn't want to annoy her, still he couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong.

He walked in to his class setting his bag down and sitting at his desk just before the bell rang at the same time students started to file in to his class he glanced up searching for Aria, Hanna and Emily walked in together but no sign of Aria or Spencer they were all usually together.

He waited a few more minutes to give them a chance to get here pretending to be reading something on his desk he got to his feet when there was no sign of them and the halls where quiet so he started to teach but could not help the feeling inside him that said he should be worried.

After the longest hour ever Ezra hoped to catch Hanna or Emily on the way out as they got up he walked to the door.

"Hanna, Emily" Ezra said the girls looked at them and walked over together.

"Mr Fitz" Emily said.

"Do either of you know why Spencer and Aria are not in class today?" Ezra asked.

"You haven't heard?" Hanna asked.

"Heard what?" Ezra asked starting to get worried.

"They were in a car accident last night" Emily said.

"A pretty bad one" Hanna said "Spencer is ok" She said "She called me last night to tell me she just has a sprained ankle and a concussion but Aria."

Ezra's heart leapt in to his mouth "Is she ok?" Ezra asked he tried to remain cool that he was just worried about the health of his students.

"Last I heard when I rang Spencer this morning was she still had not woken up yet, she has a broken arm and stitches in her head. The doctor has done a MRI and it came up that she has slight swelling on her brain apparently she hit her head pretty bad on the wheel." Hanna finished.

"How did that happen?" Ezra asked.

"Some drunk guy ran and red light and straight in to them" Emily said.

Ezra shook his head "Will you keep me informed if anything changes?" He asked.

Hanna nodded "Yeah" She said.

"I should let the rest of the factuality know" Ezra said covering himself "I hope they are both ok."

As they left Ezra could not help but worry he really felt the need to go see her but he knew he couldn't he knew people would ask questions.

…..

Aria opened her eyes feeling better from the sleep she looked over to see Spencer lying in bed with Hanna and Emily sitting on chairs next to her.

"She's awake" Hanna said "Hey sleeping beauty" She smiled "How do you feel?"

Aria smiled "hey" She said "A bit better, when did they move me?" She asked now she was in a room with Spencer.

"About two hours ago" Spencer said "The doctor said you would be out of it for a little while with the pain meds they gave you."

Aria nodded "Speaking of pain meds I think I need some more my head is pounding" She said rubbing her temple.

Emily walked next to her "I brought you some chocolate" She said "And magazines."

"These got delivered while you were out of it" Spencer said pointing to a huge vase of flowers on the table next to her.

"With this" Hanna said handing her a card.

Aria collected it with her good arm "Who opened it?" She asked holding it up.

"We thought well since you only have the one arm that you would need some help?" Hanna smiled shrugging her shoulders.

Aria looked at them "Did you read it?" She asked.

All the girls stayed quiet as Aria read it.

_Aria I hope you are ok and to let you know I am thinking of you, I really want to come to see you but I know I cannot, so glad to hear that you are on the mend let me know if you need anything xxx _

Aria smiled blushing slightly as she realized the girls where starring at her.

"Well" Emily asked "Who is it off?"

Aria put the card down "So you did read this?" She asked.

"Emily made us" Hanna quickly said.

"What" Emily said "You where the one who opened it, I just said we might as well get it out of the envelope now so it was easier for Aria."

Aria rolled her eyes at her friend's lame excuse "It's just off that guy I met at the bar" she said.

"How does he know that you are in hospital?" Emily asked.

"I'm guessing Ryan told him" Spencer said "I rang the bar earlier and told him why you would not be in."

Aria nodded.

"They are so beautiful" Hanna said "He must really like you" She said raising her eyebrows.

Aria shrugged "We are just dating" She said "Seeing where things go."

"Does he have a job?" Emily asked "These must of cost a lot of money, how does someone are age afford these?" She asked.

Aria looked over at Spencer who shook her head Aria knew what the girls were getting at that they knew he was older than she was letting on to them but she wasn't sure she wanted to tell them just yet, her head was hurting enough as it was.

Spencer smiled "Guys" she said "She is obviously not going to talk about it" She laughed "I'm sure Aria will tell us when she is ready to."

Aria nodded.

"Fine" Hanna said "But does he have any friends?" She asked.

Aria laughed.

"Hey" Spencer said "I get first pick if he has friends."

Aria laughed causing her stomach to hurt "Guys" She said "Please don't make me laugh it hurts to much."

"Sorry" Emily said.

"Does anyone know where my phone is?" Aria asked "Or where any of my things are?" She asked.

"I think my Mom has them" Spencer said "They gave our bags to her when we came in."

"Good" Aria said as her Nana walked in.

"Hi girls" Lucy said walking in "Oh Hanna aren't you just beautiful and Emily" She brushed a strand of hair out of Emily's face "You have grown in a stunning young woman any guy who gets with you will be one lucky man" The girls laughed

To which Lucy turned to them "What?" She asked "Any man is lucky to have any one of you, you are all so beautiful."

"It's not that Nana" Aria said "Emily is gorgeous we know that but she is gay Nana."

"Oh" Lucy said "Well" she said looking at Emily.

Emily smiled blushing slightly.

"I always thought Gay woman where very butch looked at bit like men" Lucy said.

"Nana" Aria said shocked.

"What Lucy said "No offense meant dear" She said to Emily "I just did not know well you live and learn and I meant what I said any man or woman" She turned to Emily "Will be lucky to have you, if you are happy then so am I."

Emily Smiled "Thank you Mrs Montgomery and no offense took."

"Please" Lucy said "Call me Lucy" She smiled she turned to Aria "Sweetie visiting hours are almost up" She said "I just came to bring you your phone and some clothes and stuff to wash up with when you are ready. I'm staying at Spencer's tonight so if you need me I am only one call away" She kissed her "I will be back in the morning to see you ok" she kissed her again on the cheek "I'm so glad you are both ok" She said to Spencer and Aria "You two sleep well you both need the rest, I Will see all you girls tomorrow no doubt" She said while leaving.

"Where's your Mom?" Aria asked Spencer.

"She was in earlier" Spencer said "But you were asleep she had to go down the station she acting as are lawyer she is going after the guy who hit us hard."

Aria nodded as Hanna and Emily stood up "We better go" Hanna said "Let you both get some rest."

Emily nodded following her "Oh before I forget" she said "Mr Fitz was asking if you both where ok."

Aria quickly looked at Emily "What did he ask?" Aria asked.

"He was just asking why you both weren't in class and to keep him updated he seems worried" Emily said.

Spencer nodded "That's kind of him" she said.

"See you both tomorrow" Aria said as the left.

Aria leaned back in bed "Which button do I press for more pain relief?" She asked Spencer.

Spencer laughed "I'm not sure" She said "Just press them all and see what happens."

Aria smiled "No" She said "It might make the bed move and I am hurt enough."

They lay there quiet for a bit watching the TV that was on when a pretty blonde Nurse came in.

"How are you girls feeling?" The Nurse asked.

"Sore" Aria said "My head is pounding and my arm."

"Well" The Nurse said checking Aria's chart "You can have some more pain relief if you need it" She turned to Spencer "How about you?" She asked her.

"I'm not to bad" Spencer said "Just tired."

The Nurse nodded "Ok" she said leaving the room and returning a minute later with a needle.

"Oh I hate them" Aria said.

"Just close your eyes" The Nurse said "You will not even feel it"

The Nurse pulled up Aria's gown and it was then for the first time Aria noticed that her legs where covered in bruises "How did I get them?" She asked.

"You were cut out of that car" The Nurse said "Pretty much everything had crushed around you; believe people when they say its a miracle that you only came out with a few broken bones."

Aria nodded as the nurse stuck the needle in her leg causing Aria to take an intake of breath "How long till I feel the relief?" She asked.

" A couple of minutes" The Nurse said "You will feel like you have had a few to drink, not that you would know what that feels like" She smirked "But it might make you reveal some secrets" She laughed switching off the TV "Now rest the pair of you" She closed the door behind her switching off the lights.

The Nurse was right Aria started to feel light headed and dizzy she lay her head back and let the drugs take over falling in to a deep sleep.

Spencer who was lying next to her drifting off to sleep heard Aria mumbling something she thought she was awake she looked over "Aria" She said.

"I think I am falling in love with him" Aria mumbled.

"Who that guy?" Spencer asked.

"Ezra I think I'm falling in love with Ezra" Aria mumbled.

Spencer shook her head having no clue who Ezra was and turning over and falling asleep.

….

Aria awoke the next morning to the sound of her phone going off she yawned groggily going to stretch her arms out but realizing she was not able to she looked over at Spencer's bed to see she wasn't there she looked around the rest of their room but could not see her. Her phone went off again as she remembered that it woke her up. She picked up her phone unlocking the screen she had two messages one off Hanna and one off E.F she smiled seeing his initial's light up her screen she read the message.

_Hey hope you are ok and you got the flowers and liked them, I really miss seeing you in here I would love to come to see you just got to try to figure a way, I'm thinking about you just to let you know xx _

Aria smiled typing a quick reply.

_hey you I got the flowers they are amazing thank you so much, I miss you to and I really wish you could come to visit me, I'm doing ok a bit sore but whatever drugs they are giving me are make me sleep like a log so that helps, cannot wait to get out of here though xxx_

She hit send and read the message off Hanna.

_Hey hope you are doing ok will try to get up to see you on lunch if not will be there after school xxxxx _

Aria's phone beeped again as Spencer walked out of the bathroom on her crutches.

"Hey" Spencer said "You are awake how do you feel?"

"A bit better" Aria smiled it was then it occurred to Aria that she had not been the bathroom in a while and she really needed to pee. "Wait Spence" She said "I haven't been the bathroom since well the accident how is that possible?"

Spencer laughed pointing to the line running up the bed "catheter" she said.

Aria sighed "I really have to pee" She said "And I do not know what to do."

Spencer laughed walking over on her crutches to a button on Arias bed and pressing it "You look a little better" She said "Your black eye's suit you" she said.

"No" Aria moaned "Black eyes, scar on my head, a catheter, one broken arm one bruised one and a swollen brain" She started to laugh.

Spencer nodded "You're in one piece that is all that matters."

Aria sighed "I need a shower" she said "My hair is all stuck together."

Spencer nodded "You have all dried blood in your hair, I'm sure the nurses will help you take a shower."

The Nurse walked through the door "What can I do for you girls?" she asked "How are you both feeling?"

"I really have to pee" Aria said "And I really want a shower."

The Nurse nodded "Ok" She said "I will take the catheter out and then I shall give you a wash."

"I am not allowed a shower?" Aria asked.

"You are on bed rest" The Nurse smiled "I'm sorry plus you have to keep your stitches dry for a day or two."

"Oh" Aria said disappointed "Ok."

"Don't worry" The Nurse said "I have seen it all before."

Aria felt her face flush red she looked at Spencer.

Spencer smiled at her and held her hand "You want me to stay with you?" She asked.

Aria laughed "You are such a good friend Spence" She said "But this is embarrassing enough."

Spencer laughed "Don't worry" She said "I am all most positive she has seen worse than you."

Aria nodded as the nurse left she picked up her phone unlocking it and reading the message.

Found a way to come to see xx E.F

Aria smiled as she read the message but how she thought was he going to be able to manage that. As she thought the Nurse came in and walked over to her drawing the curtain around the bed.

"Ok dear" The Nurse said "Let's get this catheter out."

"Wait" Aria said "Spencer" She shouted.

Spencer poked her head around the curtain "You ok?" She asked a look of concern on her face.

"Will you hold my hand just while she does this?" Aria asked.

Spencer smiled walking in on her crutches and sitting on the chair next to Aria she held he hand as the Nurse got to work.

"Talk to me" Aria said.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"Take my mind of it Aria said "Ask me anything."

"Ok" Spencer said "Who is Ezra?"

Aria looked at her "What" She said shocked she was pretty sure she had never mentioned his name to her.

"I don't know" Aria said.

"Cough" The Nurse said.

Aria did so squeezing Spencer's hand.

"All done" The Nurse said leaving the curtain but not the room.

"You said you think you are falling in love with Ezra, last night" Spencer said.

"Did I?" Aria asked.

"Yeah" Spencer said "Who is he, is it that guy and is that is name?" She asked.

Aria opened her mouth to speak just as the Nurse came back in holding something.

"Bed pan" The Nurse said "I'm sorry you are not allowed out of bed yet Doctors orders"

"Oh my god" Aria said "You have to be kidding me."

"I will leave you alone" Spencer said walking out of the curtain as the Nurse explained to Aria how to use the bed pan.

….

Ezra pulled up outside the hospital he had to be quick as he only had an hour he climbed out of the car grabbing the gift bag and card and then walked over to where Hanna was standing.

"Hey Mr. Fitz" Hanna said "You ready?"

"Yep" Ezra said following Hanna in to the hospital and in to the elevator.

"It was nice of you to offer to bring the gift and card off the school" Hanna said "I could have just brought it."

"It's fine" Ezra said "They wanted someone from the school to bring it" He lied "And I had a free period" He said. Really it was Mrs. Welsh's idea for the factuality to buy them a card and gift but the principle could not of cared less how it got to the girls. But Ezra had chosen to ignore that and was now following Hanna Marin on to the ward where Aria and Spencer where.

"It's just this room" Hanna said "Do you mind if I go to give them a heads up that their teacher is outside to see them?" She asked.

"No" Ezra said taking a seat in chairs "I'll just wait here he said take as long as you need."

…

Aria had just got done with her sponge bath and felt so much better and it had not been as bad as she expected it to be.

"You want some water?" Spencer asked.

"No" Aria said "I'm refusing to drink anything until I can go the bathroom by myself there is no way I am using a bed pan again."

Spencer laughed "So who?"

She was cut off as Hanna walked through the door.

"Hi" She smiled "I come baring gifts" She handed them magazine and candy.

"Thanks Hanna" Aria said.

"You look a bit better" Hanna said.

"Thank you" Aria smiled "where's Em?"

"She had swim practice" Hanna said "She is going to drop by after school."

"Ok" Aria said.

"Speaking of school" Hanna said "Mr Fitz is outside he is here to see you both."

Aria nearly choked on the candy she had just started eating and started coughing loudly which in turn caused her ribs and stomach to hurt.

"You ok?" Spencer asked looking worried.

"Yeah" Aria said catching her breath "Fine" She had totally forgot about Ezra's message saying he had found a way to see her she was suddenly very conscious of the fact she had black eyes and was a mess.

"Why is Mr. Fitz here?" Spencer asked.

"The school sent you guy's something and asked him to bring it" She shrugged "He said he will not stay long should I tell him to come in?" Hanna asked.

"Sure" Spencer said.

"Wait" Aria said panic struck all a sudden just as Hanna walked to the door.

"Will someone make sure I am decent? Aria asked.

Spencer looked at her strangely.

"You know" Aria quickly said "covered up nothing on show."

"Oh yeah" Hanna said pulling the covers over her and then walking over to the door she opened it and shouted "MR Fitz your up."

Aria lay back in the bed her heart pounding she was beyond nervous and she was sure Spencer could tell or at least hear her heart pounding so heavily.

The door opened wider as Ezra walked in.

"Thanks Hanna" Ezra smiled looking up at Aria. The look of shock on his face said it all to Aria "He must think I look hideous" She though he quickly turned his gaze to Spencer.

"Hi Mr. Fitz" Spencer was the first to talk "Thanks for coming."

Ezra smiled "It's my pleasure he said the school sent a card and this" He handed it to Spencer who opened the bag to reveal a box of candy and a plant.

"I didn't pick it" Ezra said "I am just the messenger."

Spencer laughed "Thanks Mr. Fitz" She said.

"So how are you girls feeling?" Ezra asked looking back at Aria.

Aria smiled "I've been better" she said "But I feel better than yesterday."

"That's good" Ezra said.

"I'm fine Spencer" said as Ezra turned to look at her "I think I would be home already but I think they kept me in to keep Aria company."

"When do you think you will be getting out?" Ezra asked Aria

"I am not sure" Aria said "They will not even let me take a shower by myself so I don't know."

Hanna sat on the edge of Spencer's bed "What did they say about your brain" She asked.

Spencer laughed "That they think its still there" She joked.

Hanna Rolled her eyes "You know what I meant" She said.

Aria shrugged "Nothing much just that they want to keep an eye on it until the swelling goes down, they don't seem too concerned."

"Sit down " Spencer said you are making me nervous.

Ezra laughed taking a seat next to Aria "Well I am glad that you are both feeling better when I heard I was worried."

Aria smiled at him.

"They are nice flowers" Ezra said referring to the flowers that he had sent Aria the day before.

"They are Aria's" Spencer said "Nice aren't they."

Ezra smiled "Yeah" He said he looked back at Aria "Beautiful" He smiled.

"Well I am going to get some Coffee" Hanna said "Anyone want anything?"

Aria shook her head.

"She's not drinking liquids" Spender said smiling.

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"Well because" Spencer started.

"Guys" Aria quickly cut in turning pink.

"Sorry" Spencer laughed shaking her head "I forgot" She looked at Ezra who had no clue what they were talking about.

Ezra stood "Well he said I will take that as my queue to leave I just wanted to make sure you girls where ok" He looked at Aria as he said this and smiled.

"I won't be a second" Hannah said leaving "You sure you both do not want anything?"

Aria shook her head again "Sure" She said.

I think I might grab a muffin" Spencer said "But I will come with you I need the practice on these crutches and need to get out of this room."

"Thanks just rub it in" Aria said.

"Wait I didn't mean that" Spencer "I won't be long" She said starting to walk out of the room helped by Hanna "Thanks for coming MR Fitz" She smiled "And for the plant."

Ezra laughed "Again just the messenger" He said as Hanna and Spencer left the room he turned then to look at Aria.

Aria smiled "Hey" She said.

"Hi" Ezra said "Are you ok?" He asked "I was so worried about you I had to see you."

Aria smiled "Thanks" She said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ezra asked.

"No" Aria smiled "I am just confined to this bed, I know I must look awful" She said.

Ezra smiled leaning down he brushed her face with his hand "You are just as beautiful as you always are" He said "Black eyes or no black eyes" He smiled leaning towards her and kissing her on the lips.

Aria smiled as he held her hand.

"Does it hurt?" He asked referring to her broken arm.

"Yes" She said "But my head hurts more."

The door quickly swung open as Spencer hopped in on her crutches Ezra quickly let go of Arias hand.

"Forgot my purse" Spencer said hopping over to her bed and picking it up for a minute there she thought she had seen Mr. Fitz and Aria holding hands but she must of seen wrong.

She picked it up "You sure you don't want anything Aria?" Spencer asked again.

"Maybe some chips" Aria said.

"Ok" Spencer said leaving.

"Here I will get the door for you" Ezra said "Was good seeing you both" He said smiling at Aria as he was leaving.

"You to" Aria said watching him leave she really hoped Spencer had not seen anything she was actually thankful she was on crutches as it had slowed her down.

Just as Spencer and Ezra walked out of the door Ezra's phone rang he leaned down picking up his phone and unlocking the screen it was a number he did not recognize so he answered it in a more professional way "Ezra Fitz" He said.

Spencer who was still next to him and had just started to walk away nearly lost her footing when she heard him say his name "Mr. Fitz's name is Ezra" She thought regaining her balance.

"Spencer" Ezra asked "You ok?"

"Yeah" Spencer said as everything started to make sense.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I really didn't realize it was so long! Please R&R and I will try to get the next chapter up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off thank you everyone for all your reviews I really love them so thank you so much. Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter up I had it all written out but decided that I didn't like it so it go deleted and re written.**

**I hope you guys like it please R&R and let me know what y'all think.**

**I own nothing not a thing from PLL.**

**Chapter 5**

Ezra woke up as he heard a key unlocking his front door he raised his head as his door opened and Hardy walked in.

"You still in bed man?" Hardy asked looking over at Ezra and shutting the door "Come on get up, we said we were going to go for a run this morning."

Ezra sighed checking his clock next to his bed which read 7:15 am "You know I gave you that key for emergency's only right."

Hardy laughed "This is an emergency I have been knocking on your door for ten minutes man, thought you were dead after all the alcohol we consumed last night."

Ezra rubbed his eyes "Exactly" He said "We made the deal to go running when we were wasted last night I did not expect you to actually want to go running first thing Saturday morning."

"Come on Ezra" Hardy said walking over and pulling the covers off Ezra "It will be good for us, sweat the beer out" He laughed.

Ezra pulled the pillow over his face "Fine" He shouted through the pillow "It's not like I am going to be able to go back to sleep anyway."

"That's the spirit" Hardy said holding his hand out to help Ezra up.

Ezra took his hand and pulled himself up "You owe me a coffee after the run."

"Done" Hardy said smiling and walking over to the chair taking a seat.

"And I want my key back" Ezra said walking in to the bathroom.

Hardy nodded "But what if there is an emergency?" He asked.

Ezra shut the door and shouted "Then I will sleep outside my door."

Hardy laughed as Ezra's phone buzzed next to him and lit up with a message he leaned over and picked it up looking at the screen.

**Aria… Hey you awake yet, I miss you, how are you?**

The door opened to the bathroom and Ezra looked over at Hardy.

"You got a message" Hardy said holding up Ezra's phone smiling "It's off someone called Aria says she misses you."

Ezra rolled his eyes pulling his gym shirt over his head "Throw it" He said holding out his hand.

"Who is she?" Hardy asked holding on to the phone.

"Just a girl" Ezra said now putting on his training shoes.

Hardy nodded "Just a girl" He said "Is it just that girl from that night at the bar?"

Ezra smiled laughing "Maybe" He said.

"Wow" Hardy smiled I have not seen you smile like that in a while."

"What" Ezra asked standing up "I always smile."

"That you do my friend that you do, but that smile that you did just there is saved for girls" Hardy said laughing "Girls that you like a lot."

"Whatever" Ezra said "Are we going running or not?"

"We sure are you can tell me more on the way."

Ezra sighed "There is nothing to tell."

"Of course there isn't" Hardy winked putting his arm around Ezra's shoulder and leading him to the door.

…..

"So you still haven't told me who Ezra is" Spencer said sitting on the end of Aria's bed.

Aria smiled "Are we still on this Spencer? I do not know what you are talking about."

Spencer nodded "So you have said, but you said and I quote I think I am falling in love with Ezra."

Aria nodded "Spencer I was on all kinds of meds, I could have been talking about anyone. I was in love with everyone the doctors, the nurses I would have said I loved that god damn bed pan if you would have asked me."

Spencer laughed a little "Ok" She said she held her hands up "Just one more question."

"What?" Aria asked.

"What is the name of that guy you have been dating?" Spencer asked.

"I told you" Aria said.

"No you never" Spencer said standing up and grabbing her crutches "It's fine Aria you tell me when you are ready.

"Thank you I will" Aria said leaning back in to her pillow.

Spencer made her way to the bedroom door opening it slightly "You know the strangest thing happened the other day while you were still in hospital." She said stopping but not turning around.

"Yeah?" Aria asked turning to Spencer who was half way out the door with her back to Aria.

"Yeah" Spencer said "The day Mr. Fitz came to visit, when I came back in the room to get my purse I could have sworn I saw the two of you were holding hands."

Aria swallowed hard "Spencer I don't."

"And then" Spencer cut her off still with her back to Aria "When I was walking out of the room with him and his phone rang" She turned to Aria "Do you know his name is Ezra?"

Aria looked at Spencer feeling her face flush red.

"Strange coincidence that isn't it?" Spencer said just as Lucy came in the room.

"Hey girls" Lucy said squeezing Spencer's shoulder and walking over to Aria "Glad to be home sweetie?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah" Aria said her mouth dry as she watched Spencer leave the room.

"You ok child?" Lucy asked "You look a little flushed."

"Fine" Aria said "Just a little warm."

Lucy nodded "You have a headache or anything?"

"A bit" Aria said she was not sure if it was from her injuries or from what Spencer had just said.

"I'll go get some of the tablets the doctors gave me for you" Lucy said getting up and leaving the room.

Aria lay back on the bed Spencer knew, why else would she say all that she felt mad at herself that she had not told Spencer before she found out for herself.

Lucy came back in the room handing Aria a glass of water and two tablets "These should get rid of that headache" She kissed Aria on the head.

"Thanks Nana" Aria said she sighed rubbing her eyes.

"You ok?" Lucy asked a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah" Aria said "I think everything is just catching up with me."

Lucy smiled "These passed two weeks have been a little crazy to say the least, but you are ok and home now" She leaned down kissing Aria "Get some rest sweetie and I will come to check you in a bit."

Aria smiled "Thanks Nana" She said.

Lucy made to walk out of the bedroom door but Aria stopped her.

"Nana" Aria said.

Lucy turned around.

"Do you think we have a choice with whom we fall in love with, I mean can we help it?" Aria asked.

"Where did that question come from?" Lucy asked smiling.

"I think I might be falling in love with someone that I don't think I should." Aria said scared to say any more for fear of telling her everything.

Lucy smiled she walked back over to Aria "Can I ask who?" She asked.

Aria shook her head "I am not really ready to say yet."

Lucy smiled "Aria" She said sitting on her bed "I have always said the heart wants what it wants, he's not married or anything" She asked half joking half not.

Aria shook her head "God no" She said "Nothing like that."

Lucy held on to Aria's hand and squeezed it slightly "Sweetie you are wise beyond your years, you are braver and stronger than many girls your age, you have had it cruel my dear and I'm not talking about your upbringing as the Hastings have been good to you, very good to you in fact, but sweetheart you lost your Mom and Dad at three years old."

Aria smiled wiping a stray tear from her cheek it was not often her Nana talked about her Mom and Dad it was always a sore subject for her.

"When I hear children complaining about their parents being so severe on them I think of you and Mike and I think how lucky they are, how lucky I was to grow up with my parents and then I look at you and I think you are so strong stronger than I could ever be or ever was." Lucy said.

Aria smiled at her Nana "I am happy" Aria said.

"I know you are" Lucy said crying "And you deserve to be, that is why if you think you are falling in love with someone as long as it doesn't hurt nobody you should follow your heart sweetie you only get once chance at life, make sure grab it with both hands and live it to the maximum and that includes falling in love with anyone who makes you happy and treats you right."

Aria smiled leaning over to her Nana and wiping her tears away "I love you Nana"

Lucy smiled "I love you more than the world child" She said "Please do not ever forget that".

"I know and I won't" Aria smiled.

"Look at me crying" Lucy said "After what you have been through I have no right to cry."

"Yes you do" Aria said "You have been through a lot to, you lost your son."

"I know I did." Lucy said crying some more and trying desperately to wipe the tears away "And there is not a day that goes by that I don't miss him and your Mom."

Aria smiled "I remember them vaguely" Aria said "What where they like?"

"Your father was, he was very clever" Lucy smiled in memory "He was kind and caring he loved you so much you where his angel, whenever you cried he and your Mom used to argue who was going to get you as they both wanted to."

Aria laughed along with her Nana.

"Your Mother was beautiful" Lucy said "You look just like her, the same hair the same face everything except your eyes you have your Dad's eyes, you have the same nature as your Mom you remind me so much of her" She paused for a minute composing herself "They loved you and Mike so much and I am so sorry that you will never know how much."

"I know" Aria said.

Lucy smiled standing up "Get some rest Sweetie I will check back on you in a bit."

Aria wiped her tears away as Lucy left the room closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

…..

"So when did you last see her?" Hardy asked Ezra as they took a seat outside the coffee house.

"About two week ago" Ezra said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Have you guys you know?" Hardy asked.

"What no" Ezra said shaking his head "Is that all you think about" He laughed.

"Yeah" Hardy said "You don't?" He asked laughing.

"I really like her" Ezra said "But it's complicated" He said.

"What's complicated about it?" Hardy asked "If you like her you like her, is she seeing someone else?"

"No" Ezra said "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Hardy asked.

Ezra took a deep breath "She is my student" Ezra quickly got out before he changed his mind to tell Hardy.

"What?" Hardy shouted out loud.

"Hush Man" Ezra said.

"Wait hold up" Hardy said "That girl that was behind the bar, the one in the tight shorts she is in high school?" He asked.

"Yes" Ezra said checking around him but there was no one around just them.

"Oh Man are you screwed" Hardy said laughing.

"This isn't funny" Ezra said "In fact it is so the opposite of funny."

"I know I know" Hardy said "I'm just shocked I guess."

"I know it looks bad" Ezra said taking another sip of his coffee "But I can't seem to stop feeling this way about her."

"Look" Hardy said "You know I would never judge you but it's not me you have to worry about you could lose your job, the job you have worked so hard to get."

"I know" Ezra said.

"Do you trust her?" Hardy asked.

"Yeah" Ezra said without hesitating "I really do."

Hardy nodded "Then you have some thinking to do dude, you have to speak to her."

"I know" Ezra said "She has not long got out of hospital she was in a pretty bad car accident two weeks ago."

Hardy nodded "Well you need to figure out what you need to do, but man I'm telling you when you speak about her you look happy and I have never seen you that happy even with Jackie" He paused for a minute "Well you know except when you talk about her being your student, you don't look so happy talking about that." He laughed "Well maybe a little bit."

Ezra laughed hitting him on the arm "Shut up man"

Hardy smiled "Speaking of working things out can I crash on your couch for a couple of nights?"

"Sure" Ezra said "Why you and Christine fighting?" He asked.

"We broke up" Hardy said "I have to find a place of my own, thanks man."

"Any time" Ezra smiled "You might as well keep the key" He laughed "Why did you two break up."

"I found out she was cheating on me with her boss" Hardy said taking a sip of his coffee."

"What?" Ezra asked shocked "You are only just telling me this now because?" He asked.

"Because I don't know she was the first girl I ever fell for I guess I just felt embarrassed." Hardy said shaking his head.

"Well her loss" Ezra smiled "Come on let's get back" They both stood up "You were right I do feel better after that run."

"Told you" Hardy said "Clears your head."

"Where are you keeping all your stuff? Ezra asked.

"It's still in her house" Hardy said "I need to go get it while she is out."

"Ok we will go home and get showered and go get your stuff Ezra said smiling "It will be like college again us two sharing."

Hardy laughed following him.

….

Aria awoke from her sleep feeling so much better she swung her legs round the side of the bed standing up and walking over to her mirror she looked in the long mirror the bruising round her eyes was still visible but was fading and the cut above her eye was healing well she looked pale though.

"Hey Aria you are up" Veronica said walking over to her.

"Yeah" Aria said "Needed to stretch my legs" She smiled.

"Good" Veronica said "It's nice to see you up and about" She smiled "We are getting ready for a little party slash get together having a few people round, why don't you come down and join us get some sun some vitamin c."

Aria laughed "I think I need some I look so pale."

"You look as beautiful as you always have" Veronica said walking up behind her and looking at them both in the mirror "But" She said "You have lost a lot of weight you are skin and bone."

Aria nodded "I know" She said.

"Well come on" Veronica said "Let's go get some meat on them bones and some sun on that skin" She held out her hand to Aria which Aria gratefully took.

"Hey look who's up" Peter Hastings said as Aria walked outside to the garden where everyone was sat under a marquee while he was cooking on the grill.

Aria smiled "Hey" she said holding her hand up the sun was blazing down it was a beautiful day. She walked slowly over to where her Nana was sat talking to Spencer's sister Melissa and her friend Christine.

"Hey Sweetie" Lucy said "Here sit down she said pulling a chair over for her "How are you feeling?"

"Better" Aria said sitting down.

"You look better" Melissa smiled "It's good to see you" She leaned down and hugged Aria.

"Thanks" Aria said "And thank you for the flowers."

"Don't mention it" Melissa said smiling "I'm just glad that you are both ok."

Aria smiled "How is New York?" She asked.

"Amazing" Melissa said "Everything I thought it would be and more."

"Sounds brilliant" Aria said.

Lucy smiled "Your mom was telling me you moved there about a year ago" She said.

"Yeah" Melissa said "I am really enjoying it and never thought I would but I am really enjoying being away from home, I do miss Spence and Aria thought."

As she said that Spencer walked over.

"We miss you to" Spencer said.

Melissa laughed "I'm just surprise that one of you two has not taken over my room already."

Spencer smiled "We like sharing" She smiled "Don't judge us we have since we were three."

Aria smiled looking at Spencer "Yeah" She said "I would miss her snoring too much."

"Hi Christine" Spencer said smiling at Melissa's friend "How are you?"

"I'm good" Christine said smiling.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend" Melissa said "So I asked her here to cheer her up."

"Ah no" Aria said she vaguely remembered Christine growing up she was Melissa's best friend but she had not seen her since Melissa moved to New York a year ago.

"Yep" Christine said "But I'm ok better off without him anyway" She smiled.

"That's the sprit" Spencer said.

"Come on" Melissa said to Christine "Let's go get a drink."

Aria smiled leaning back in her chair and soaking up the sun "The sun feels so good" She said.

"You should of put you're bathing suit on" Lucy said "Get some sun on them bruises."

"I'm ok" Aria said "I don't want people to be freaked out"

"It's just us" Spencer said who was in her bathing suit "Go on Aria."

Aria sighed as her Nana took her hand leading her back inside the house and up the stairs "Right" She said "Let's get you dressed."

…..

Aria had to admit lying in the sun and feeling it on her skin felt amazing but her arm was sweating in her cast which was now signed by all her friend's names. Spencer was right no one had even looked at her bruises all over her body, which were now fading anyway.

Spencer walked over to Aria with a burger "Here" She said "My mom is watching so make sure you eat it."

Aria sat up "Thanks" She said taking it off Spencer.

"You have lost so much weight Aria" Spencer said "I can see your ribs."

"I know" Aria said "I'm just getting my appetite back" She said taking a bite of her burger.

Spencer sat down next to her "I'm sorry" She said

"What for?" Aria asked.

"You know what for" Spencer said "I should not of said what I said, I was just frustrated and I know you have had a lot on your mind lately literally" she laughed.

Aria smiled "Spence" She said "I wanted to tell you for a while but I couldn't think what to say I still don't"

"So wait" Spencer said "I was right?"

Aria nodded.

…

"Damn" Hardy said taking his key from the door "I think she has changed the locks."

"We could always knock it down" Ezra laughed.

"No wait" Hardy said I will ring her he picked up his phone unlocking it and putting the phone to his ear.

Ezra who was listening vaguely got a message as he waited.

**Hey thinking about you I can't wait to see you again whenever that will be. Aria xxx**

He looked down at the phone and smiled he hadn't seen her in two weeks he couldn't think of an excuse to go and see her without it looking suspicious and he missed her to.

"She is at her friend's house" Hardy said "She said she will give me the key if I come to get it, will you give me a ride?" He asked.

"Sure" Ezra said "Where about does her friend live?"

"Not far from here" Hardy said "Come on I will direct you."

….

Aria took a sip of her cold lemonade closing her eyes as Spencer lay next to her.

"You know we have to talk about this don't you?" Spencer asked smiling.

Aria laughed "I would expect nothing less" she smiled looking at Spencer "But later when no one is around"

Spencer nodded "This is so exciting and hot" She laughed.

Aria rolled her eyes "Don't tease Spence" She said "I have not seen him in two weeks I really miss him."

As she said that she heard a guy's voice shouting that she recognized but she wasn't sure where from she looked behind her as did Spencer who stood up.

"Who's that?" Aria asked the sun in her eyes so she wasn't able to see.

"I think it's Christine's ex-boyfriend" Spencer said walking over followed by Aria who had just got up.

"You should just go" Melissa was shouting "Here is the key she doesn't want to see you she wants you out by the time she gets back tonight."

Aria and Spencer walked over as Aria moved closer she realized where she recognized the guy from it was Ezra's friend from the bar.

"Are you kidding me" Hardy said "Melissa she was cheating on me with her boss David go on ask her I swear I walked in and caught them together in our bed."

Melissa sighed "Hardy just take the keys get your stuff and go" She handed the key to him "I'm sorry" She said.

"She's a bitch you know that" Hardy shouted loud so Christine who was hiding in the house could hear "I hope he breaks your heart like you did mine"

Aria looked at Spencer shocked mirrored on her face.

"Aria" Spencer said nudging her slightly which cause Aria to look ahead to see Ezra walking in to the garden "Ezr…Mr Fitz" She said allowed bringing Ezra's attention from Hardy shouting to Aria stood there.

"Aria" Ezra said his eyes widening as Aria stood in front of him in her bikini.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it promise to have the next chapter up sooner please R&R and let me know what y'all think! Loved writing this story so far**


	6. Chapter 6

**To everyone who has reviewed this fic so far thank you so much I love knowing people are reading this and liking it. Please R&R and let me know what y'all think.**

**I ****own**** nothing not a ****thing**** from PLL. **

******Chapter**** 6  
**  
_"Aria" Spencer __said__nudging__ her __slightly__ which __cause__Aria__ to __look__ ahead to __see__ Ezra __walking__ in to the garden "Ezr…Mr Fitz" She __said__allowed__bringing__ Ezra's __attention__ from __Hardy__shouting__ to __Aria__stood__ there.  
"Aria" Ezra __said__ his eyes __widening__ as __Aria__stood__ in __front__of__ him_ in her bikini.

….

Lucy walked over to where Hardy and Ezra where stood.  
"Son" Lucy said "Being here and shouting your mouth off like this is not doing anyone any good is it."

"It's making me feel better" Hardy said looking at Lucy.

"Maybe now it is but later you will not feel so good" Lucy said.

"She's right come on" Ezra said "Everyone recognizes what she has done there is nothing else to say here."

"Fine" Hardy said finally taking a look around him he looked straight at Aria his mouth lifting in to a small smile "Aren't you?" Hardy asked.

He was rapidly cut off by Aria "We are" She said pointing to Spencer "Mr Fitz's students yeah" She said.

"Yeah" Hardy said smiling and looking Spencer up and down "That's what I was going to say" He looked at Ezra and winked.

"You are these girls teacher?" Lucy asked.

Ezra nodded "Yes I am their English teacher" He said glancing at Aria.

Lucy smiled "Well then you can understand that we are celebrating my Granddaughter and Spencer getting home from hospital so if you could please."

Hardy nodded "Where going" He said "I have said everything I came to say" He turned to leave followed by Ezra walking towards the car and climbing in.

"Wow" Hardy said "She is hot" He looked at Ezra "Is her friend in school as well?"

Ezra nodded "Yeah he rubbed his temples they both are."

Hardy laughed "Screw work dude she is far to hot to give up" He said putting his arm on Ezra's shoulder.

Ezra sighed "I wish it was simple I really do."

"Wow" Spencer said "Well that was the last person I ever expected to see at my house."

"Right" Aria said "I didn't know what to do that was so awkward."

"His friend is pretty hot" Spencer laughed taking a seat next to the pool.

"Don't go there" Aria said shaking her head she sat down "Do you see what I mean I feel like we are drawn to together, I really need to see him."

"How?" Spencer asked "There is no feasible way you are going to get out of here you are on light duties" She said using air quotes.

"I have an idea if you will help me?" Aria asked.

"Sure" Spencer said "It's been awhile since we had any Sparia action" She laughed.

Aria smiled "Thank you" She said "Later tonight when everyone is sleeping."

"Sounds like a plan" Spencer said.

…

"Come on" Spencer said whispering to Aria as they made their way over to Melissa's car.

"How did you get the keys?" Aria asked climbing in the car.

"She left them on the side in the kitchen she will not notice she was way too wasted."

Spencer climbed in throwing her crutches in to the back seat.

"Are you going to be ok driving?" Aria asked looking back at Spencer's crutches.

"Fine" Spencer said "I will be fine" She started the car.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Aria asked.

"Well it's either you or me" Spencer said "Since you still get light headed and dizzy I think its safe to say me."

Aria nodded "Sorry you are right just take your time."

"Will do" Spencer said checking her mirrors and reversing out of the drive and on the street.

"Not to bad" Aria smiled.

Ezra was trying to sleep but the snoring coming from his couch was preventing him from doing so, he looked over at Hardy to see him wrapped in a blanket mouth wide open his body half hanging off the couch. As he closed his eyes there was a knock on the door he checked the clock next to his bed it was 11:15, he sighed climbing out of bed when there was another knock on the door he hastened his pace unlocking and opening his door, he looked around the door not expecting to see Aria stood there.

"Aria" Ezra said "What are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

"Hey" Aria smiled apologetically "Can I come in?" She asked.

Ezra glanced behind him to Hardy sleeping on his couch "I don't know" Ezra said.

"It's ok" Aria said disheartenment evident in her voice "I should not have come here I'm sorry" She made to walk away.

"No wait" Ezra said stepping outside his door "Come on come in."

Aria smiled walking over to Ezra and in to his apartment she looked around her to see Hardy fast asleep on Ezra's couch she looked at Ezra who whispered

"Come on" He said leading her in to the bathroom.

Aria followed him in as he shut the door she looked around and smiled.

"Sorry" Ezra said "I don't want to wake him he has had a rough day."

Aria laughed "It's ok I always have important discussions in the bathroom as well."

Ezra laughed looking at her "How did you even get here?" He asked "Are you even allowed out yet?"

"No" Aria said "I got a ride."

"Oh" Ezra said "I have missed you" He smiled.

Aria smiled "I have missed you to" She said walking over to him.

Ezra put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him "Hi" he said leaning down and grazing his lips against hers.

Aria smiled leaning in to the kiss as he brushed his lips against hers it was like a bolt of electricity ran through her making the hairs on her arms stand on end he leaned in again kissing her more vigorously deepening the kiss and running his tongue along the base of her lips, asking for entrance and pulling her closer to him.

Aria opened her mouth allowing him entrance and moving her arm around his neck running her fingers through the hairs at the base of his neck as the kiss intensified they both battled for dominance with their tongues the kiss and the temperature in the bathroom quickly heating up.

Ezra lifted Aria up wrapping her legs around his waist he moved his lips to her neck sucking and biting all the way down then turning his attention back to her enchanting full lips.

"Mmmmmmmmm" Aria moaned into his mouth.

Aria loved the way he tasted the feel of his firm body pressed even tighter to hers, which in turn caused her to feel his hardness poking in to her leg.

Ezra leaned back and looked in to Aria's eyes both of them knowing where this was going. He quickly pulled her back in for a heated kiss, moving his hands from the small of her back to just under her butt.

He moved her from the wall over to the facet but in the process knocking all bottle of shampoo and shower gel off the side.

Aria broke off the kiss and started pulling at his shirt impatiently. Biting her lip seductively she pulled the shirt over his head. They looked passionately in to each other eyes which where both smouldering with passion. She smiled as they both plunged in open mouthed kissing one another hard.

"Ezra" She said pulling away out of breath and looking at him "I think I am falling in love with you."

Ezra jerked back slightly looking at her he brushed her hair out of her face running his finger down her cheek before kissing her softly on the lips he smiled "I'm already in love with you" He said before crushing his lips back on hers.

Aria smiled in to the kiss wrapping her legs tighter around his waist.

Ezra groaned into her mouth at the contact. He bent down to kiss her throat; moving his lips to her collar bone and down to the tops of her breasts. He kissed each breast before slowly bringing his mouth back up to her mouth, they kissed each other softly but with hunger for each other both feeling their bodies blaze with want. Ezra moved his hands to her top pulling it over her head in one swift motion.

He looked into her eyes as he slowly dragged his fingertips down her neck before roaming them over her breasts she let out a soft sigh. He leaned down kissing her collarbone slowly moving down to her breast with his mouth inhaling her scent while doing so she smelled of cherries which drove his senses crazy. The want he could feel for this breath taking girl in front of him was taking over his whole body he knew if they did not stop now they were not going to be able to turn back that they were about to cross another line a line that both of them knew there was no going back from but in that moment he did not care the only thing he cared about was this amazing beautiful girl wrapped around him.

He moved his hand around her back and to her bra clasp going to unhook it with his fingers when the bathroom door swung open.

"Ezra" Hardy said walking in "Are you ok? I could hear" He looked over at Aria and Ezra in there rambunctious state a smiled decorating his lips "Wow" He said laughing "I did not expect that."

"Hardy man" Ezra said quickly grabbing a towel and throwing it over Aria who had concealed her face in Ezra's shoulder.

"I'm going I'm going" Hardy said walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door while laughing.

Ezra looked down at Aria smiling "Sorry" He said.

Aria laughed "Its ok she said.

"I'm kind of glad he came in when he did" Ezra said still out of breath.

Aria looked at him disappointment etched on her face.

"Not because I did not want to" Ezra quickly said "Believe me I wanted to."

Aria smirked biting her bottom lip and looking up at him threw her long lashes.

"I really wanted to" He smiled "But I wanted our first time to be a bit more special than in my bathroom" He laughed leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips he stayed there for a moment leaning his forehead against hers grinning widely.

"Your right" Aria said "I'm sorry for just dropping by like this, I just really needed to see you."

"Any time" Ezra said "I needed to see you to" He smiled.

Aria checked her watch "I should really go" She smiled "Spencer is waiting for me I said I would not be long, we have to get back before anyone notices where gone" She laughed "I'm meant to be resting" She smiled.

"Sorry" Ezra said setting her down.

"Don't be" Aria said "I have not felt this relaxed since the accident."

Ezra smiled "Here" He said picking up her top and handing it to her "You know in my defence this is your entire fault."

Aria laughed "How did you work that out?" She asked.

"Well when I last saw you, you where stood there in a bikini I swear you nearly killed me." Ezra said.

Aria laughed pulling her top over her head and checking herself in the mirror "I should really go" She said as Ezra opened the door.

They both walked out the door the lights where now on with Hardy sitting on the kitchen counter eating from a box of cereal.

"Hey" He smiled winking and then smirking.

Aria smiled coyly "Hi" She said as Ezra walked her to the door.

"You seem to getting better after your accident" Hardy said smirking.

"Dude" Ezra said "Can it."

Hardy laughed "What I am just saying".

Aria laughed "It was nice seeing you again Hardy" She said as Ezra opened the door.

"I can sincerely say it was a pleasure seeing every bit of you." He said jumping down off the counter and walking to the door which Ezra quickly walked out of with Aria and shut behind him.

"Sorry about him" Ezra said.

"Don't be" Aria smiled "I have to deal with guys like him every day at the bar."

Ezra raised his eyebrows "Do you now?" He asked "Maybe when you start up working back there I should make regular visits."

Aria laughed leaning in and kissing him on the lips "Believe me when I say you do not have anything to worry about, call me" She said giving him one final kiss and walking away.

Ezra stood there for a minute and touched his lips "What the hell just happened" He thought he checked his watch Aria had been here for 45 minutes and the whole thing felt like a fantasy he walked back in to his apartment to see Hardy now sitting on the couch smiling as he walked in.

"Nice" Hardy said watching him walk in "Very nice."

Ezra shut off the lights "Night Hardy" He said.

"Oh come on Man you cannot not tell me anything after I walked in on you and her you know, come on just give me something."

Ezra climbed in to bed smiling as he knew Hardy couldn't see him "I think I love her" Ezra said.

It was quiet for a moment before Hardy spoke "What about your job man?" He asked.

"That is something for me to think about in the morning" Ezra said but right now I need to crash.

Ezra closed his eyes letting the darkness take over as he fell to sleep.

Aria climbed in to the waiting car with Spencer in it.

"Where have you been?" Spencer asked.

"You know where" Aria said "I am sorry I took so long we kind of got carried away."

Spencer started the car and looked at Aria "What do you mean you got" She stopped talking looking at Aria's neck "Aria is that a hickey?"

"What?" Aria asked pulling down the sun visor to look in the mirror "Oh man" She said.

"Good luck explaining that when we get back" Spencer smirked "Did you guys have sex? She asked.

"No" Aria said "We just kissed" she smiled in memory.

They drove the rest of the way home in silence each of them hoping no one would have noticed them gone.

Spencer pulled in the drive opening the car door quietly and shutting it grabbing her crutches the pair of them tried to be as quiet as they could, as they finally made it to their room they were relived not to have passed anyone on their way quickly getting in their PJ'S and climbing in to bed.

"Thank you" Aria said to Spencer.

"You're welcome" Spencer said "Did you manage to talk?" She laughed.

"Aria smiled "He said he loved me" Aria said unable to keep the beaming smile off her face.

Spencer smiled as their bed room door swung open and Lucy came in.

"You girls still up? She asked them a smile on her lips.

"We are just talking Nana" Aria said pulling the covers further over her to hide her neck.

"About anything interesting?" Lucy asked.

"Just girl stuff" Spencer said.

Lucy nodded "Aria I have to go back to Michigan in the morning Mike needs me and my business needs me."

Aria nodded "Ok Nana" She said "Will you be coming back."

Lucy nodded "Yes child" She said she kissed her head "In about three weeks, lets never leave it this long again."

Aria smiled "Never" She said "I'm going to miss you."

"Me to" Lucy said "My flight is first thing in the morning so this is goodbye and I will see you both soon" She looked at Spencer "You take good care of my granddaughter for me."

Spencer smiled "I will" She said.

"Good" Lucy said "I do not want another phone call like the last one."

A tear fell down Aria's face.

"Hey" Lucy said "Don't be sad this is good I am going home as your better and I will be back" She hugged her tight and stood up "Remember what I said Aria" She smiled "You have a chance to be happy sweetie you take it my dear."

Aria nodded and sat up "Thank you Nana."

Lucy smiled kissing Spencer and started to walk out of the door "You might want to get some make up to hide that thing on your neck" She smirked turning around winking "I will see you both in three weeks."

Aria lay back in to her pillow smiling.

"Your Nana is so cool" Spencer smiled at her.

"Yeah" Aria said "She is."

**Please R&R guys and let me know what you all think already have the next chapter half written so hopefully have it up soon. Thinking about maybe putting Spencer with Hardy but not sure ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I am so sorry guys it took me so long to update this fic, but here it is and I really hope you like it already half way through chapter 8. Please R&R and let me know what you all think if I get enough reviews I will try and get it tomorrow or Sunday.**

**I do not own nothing in PLL not a thing!**

Aria woke up to the warm sun beaming through her window on to her skin. She smiled wearily stretching out her arm's she looked over to Spencer's bed to see her fast asleep checking the clock next to her bed it was 6:30 a.m. she climbed out of bed walking over to the mirror and checking her reflection. It had been three weeks since the accident and the bruising on her face was almost gone, she smiled and thought with some makeup you would not be able to see it at all which was good as tonight was the school dance and even though she still was not back at school she had convinced Veronica and Peter to let her go to the dance which the school was fine with.

"What are you doing awake this early?" Spencer asked groggily.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Aria asked turning around.

"No" Spencer said "I'm not sure why I woke up."

Aria smiled "It looks like its going to be a nice day."

Spencer sat up a bit in bed "You sound very enthusiastic."

Aria smiled "Maybe" She said biting her lip.

"Do you know what you are wearing yet?" Spencer asked.

"None of my clothes fit me yet" Aria said referring to the fact she had lost a lot of weight since the accident.

Spencer nodded "Go shopping with my Mom today she has this afternoon off work."

"I think I will" Aria said "I have my savings from the bar."

Spencer rolled her eyes "My Mom would pay Aria."

Aria nodded "I know she would but if I have the money then I will get it."

"While I am awake I might as well get ready for school." Spencer said climbing from her bed.

Aria smiled "I will be back with you next week."

"Can't wait" Spencer said walking in to the bathroom leaving Aria looking in the mirror she looked at the scar above her head she could hide it with makeup she held her arm but how was she going to hide the cast on her arm.

…..

Aria slipped the little black figure hugging dress on she looked in the mirror opening the curtain and walking out to Veronica who was sitting on the chair in front of her.

Veronica looked up at Aria "Wow" She said "Aria you look stunning, I am not sure I should let you wear that though."

Aria nodded "I know" She said "But it is just such a beautiful dress."

Veronica stood up and walked over to Aria "Here" She said pulling Aria's hair out of its loose bun and letting her curls fan around her face "You are what makes this dress beautiful" She said "If your Mom could see you now, you look so much like her" She said getting a tear in her eye.

Aria smiled squeezing Veronica's hand.

"You look so grown up" Veronica said "Like a young woman."

"I can put it back and get another one" Aria said.

"No" Veronica said "Don't it suits you."

Aria smiled "Spencer is my date you have nothing to worry about."

Veronica laughed she looked at her in the mirror "Any guy would be lucky to have either of you, you remember that" She paused for a minute "You know u can tell me anything don't you any boyfriends or anything."

Aria nodded "Yeah she smiled "I know" In that instant she felt guilty for not telling veronica what she had told her Nana. Veronica had been so good to her and she was lying to her but what could she do Ezra could get in to so much trouble.

"So this is the dress?" Veronica asked braking Aria out of her thoughts.

"Yeah" Aria said looking in the mirror it is.

"Come on then" Veronica smiled "Let's get home so you can get ready with Spencer."

Aria smiled closing the curtain.

…

"When you girls are done just give me a call and I will come to pick you up" Peter Hastings said pulling up outside Rosewood high school.

"Will do Dad" Spencer said.

"Have a nice night girls" Peter Hastings said as Aria and Spencer climbed out of the car.

"Aria" Emily smiled walking over and hugging her tight in her arms "I have missed you so much."

Aria smiled "Em" She laughed "You are crushing me."

"Sorry" Emily said releasing Aria "It's just so nice to see you back here."

"It has only been three weeks" Aria laughed.

"I know" Emily smiled "But I have missed you" She stood back a little and smiled "You look amazing Aria."

Aria laughed "Thank you" She said.

"You should see the hall" Emily smiled "Spencer has done brilliant job."

Spencer nodded leading them both in and through to the hall.

Aria smiled looking around at the hall "It looks great Spence" She said looking around the decorated hall they all walked over to Hanna who had spotted them and stopped talking to another student and walked over she pulled Aria in to a big hug.

"Aria" Hanna said "You're here I did not think you would make it" She smiled "You look so hot."

Aria smiled "Thank you" She said.

"Come on I want to go dance, are you coming?" Hanna asked practically jumping.

"Yeah" Aria said following Hanna on to the dance floor.

Spencer went to go sort out some emergency and Emily followed her.

…

Aria was having the best time she had not been out in so long she moved her body to the music swaying her hips to pour some sugar on me Hanna laughed dancing with Aria.

C'mon take a bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me

Ooh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

C'mon fire me up

Pour your sugar on me

I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky, sweet

From my head to my feet, yeah

While Aria was dancing she felt someone hands around her waist "Ezra" She thought to herself she turned around to see Matt stood behind her, Matt was a family friend of the Hastings she had grown up with him he was 19 and in college.

"Matt" Aria smiled giving him a hug "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Spencer hired us" Matt smiled.

Aria looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"DJ" Matt nodded so she understood "How are you?" He asked "I could see you from the booth and thought I would say hi."

"I am good" Aria said "You look good" She said looking Matt up and down he looked hot but then Matt always looked hot. He had sandy blonde hair, was tanned and tall with hazel eyes she had always had a crush on Matt ever since she could remember.

"You look amazing" Matt said spinning her around and pulling her in to him "You want to dance?"

Aria nodded but before she could say anything she looked over Matt's shoulder to see Ezra talking to Mrs Welch but glancing up at her.

"Sure" Aria said "But I just have to say a quick hi to someone, I shall come find you."

Matt nodded "Sounds good" He said "I will hold you to that."

Aria looked at Hanna who was gazing at Matt "Introduce me" She mouthed.

"Oh sorry" Aria smiled "Matt this is one of my best friends Hanna."

"Hi" Matt smiled "Nice to meet you."

"You to" Hanna said looking him over.

Matt laughed "I should get back to the booth come find me Aria" He said walking away.

"I will" Aria smiled sighing as he walked away.

As he walked away Hanna laughed "Wow" She said "He is hot!"

"Yeah" Aria nodded again glancing at Ezra who was now by himself.

"Then why do you not seem interested in him?" Hanna asked.

"Interested in who?" Emily asked walking over with Spencer.

"Him" Hanna said pointing over to Matt who was in the DJ booth with his buddy.

"Matt?" Spencer asked.

Hanna nodded.

"I'll be right back guys" Aria said walking away "I just got to go say thank you to Mr Fitz for you know the gifts and things."

Spencer smirked and Hanna and Emily just nodded. Aria walked away leaving Hanna asking Spencer why she had never met Matt before.

…

Ezra gazed across the dance floor to see Aria dancing with Hanna she was beautiful her black dress hugged everyone of her curves but she had lost weight most properly due to the accident he thought. As she danced her brown curls bounced around her beautiful face he watched her for a minute observing how her body moved along to the music he was memorized by her beauty.

"Ezra" Mrs Welch smiled coming to stand next to him causing Ezra to quickly tear his gaze From Aria.

"Hi" Ezra smiled "How are you?"

Ezra did not hear much of anything that Mrs Welch said next as he glanced over her shoulder he could see Aria talking to a tall blonde guy he recognized from earlier as the DJ setting up the equipment. He felt jealously soar up in him. He watched them talk watched the way the guy was looking at her, he saw Aria look up at him a smile decorating his lips he quickly turned his concentration back on Mrs welch.

"I better get over there" Mrs Welch smiled.

Ezra nodded feeling bad that he had no idea what she was going on about.

Ezra looked up to see Aria walk over to him he smiled as she got closer she was so beautiful.

…

Ezra laughed looking down at Aria "Hey" He said.

"Hi" Aria looked up at him unable to keep the goofy smile off her face "It's good to see you."

"You to" Ezra said "You look amazing" He whispered.

Aria smiled "Thank you" She said "I clean up good."

Ezra laughed "I'd say so yeah" He smiled he peered up to make sure no one else was looking at them.

"I am back at school next week" Aria smiled.

"That's good" Ezra said "It will be nice to see you."

"You to" Aria smiled looking in to his eyes.

"Aria are you coming?" Hanna shouted from across the dance floor.

Aria looked back at the three girls who were all looking at her, Spencer with a smirk on her face.

"I got to go" Aria smiled "But maybe we can catch up somewhere later."

Ezra nodded "He leaned down and whispered "I really want to kiss you."

Aria smiled looking in to his eyes she bit her lip those words sent a shiver down her spine how did he manage to do this to her with just words.

"Aria" Hanna shouted again as moves like Jagger came on she smiled at Ezra walking away to join the girls.

"Sorry" She said "I was just chatting to Mr Fitz."

"He looks hot tonight" Spencer smiled.

"He does" Emily nodded looking at Aria.

The girls danced a bit more when Spencer stopped.

"I really need to pee" Spencer said.

"I'll go with you" Hanna said.

Aria smiled at Emily and carried on dancing with her.

"There she is" Matt said walking over to Aria "I have come for my dance" He smiled.

Aria nervously looked over at Ezra who was talking to another teacher "Sure" She said "If its ok with Emily?"

Emily smiled "Fine" She said holding up her hands "I need a drink anyway you want one Aria?"

Aria nodded "Please Em" She said she took Matt's hand as he lead her farther on to the dance floor putting his arm around her moving to the music with her. He slowly moved his hands to her hips which made Aria feel slightly uncomfortable she snuck a quick glance up at Ezra who was now looking at them but she was unable to read his expression she just hoped he was not mad the song ended and as she looked up at Matt who was looking right back at her.

"You are so beautiful" Matt said while brushing a strand of hair out of Aria eyes.

Aria smiled a nervous smile "Thank you" she said looking away from Matt.

"Hang on" Matt said "If I do not say it now I never will" He took a quick breath "When I heard that you were in that accident I was so worried about you" He smiled "Aria you know I have always liked you more than a friend" He leaned down to kiss Aria who backed away slightly.

"Matt" Aria said "I can't"

"Why?" Matt asked still holding her hand holding her in place.

Aria snuck a quick look up to look for Ezra who was not standing there anymore.

"Aria" Spencer said suddenly next to Aria "Everything ok?" She asked looking at Matt Holding Aria's hand.

"Aria smiled at her friend as Matt released her hand "Yeah fine" She said.

"Ok" Spencer smiled turning her back and looking at the door.

Aria followed Spencer's gaze to the doors to see Ezra stood there looking back at her before leaving.

"I got to go" Aria said rushing towards the doors following Ezra.

As she got in the corridor she shouted "Ezra!"

Ezra turned around at Aria shouting his name.

"Ezra I am sorry" She said "Are you ok?" She asked.

Ezra sighed "Aria" He said "You do not have anything to be sorry for, it should be me who is sorry."

"What would you be sorry for?" Aria asked.

"For asking too much of you, you should be able to dance with who you want to and kiss who you want to when you want to" Ezra sighed rubbing his temples "I cannot give you all that and it is unfair of me to expect you not to want all that."

"Wait" Aria said as Ezra went to walk away "I did not kiss him" Aria said "And I did not want to kiss him, the only person I want to kiss, dance and anything else with is standing right in front of me right now."

Ezra smiled "I cannot ask this of you Aria."

"Don't I get to choose what want?" Aria asked.

"I do not want you to end up resenting me Aria" Ezra said.

Aria smiled " I am perfectly capable of making my own choices" She said, she looked in the class room that they were stood next to opening the door "Come on" She said walking in to the class room Ezra following and closing the door behind them.

Aria stood with her back towards Ezra "My parents passing away when I was young has caused me to grow up so much faster than most people I know."

"Aria this is what I mean I do not want to hold you back" Ezra cut in.

"I am not done" Aria said turning around to face Ezra "The one thing I have learned from not having them in my life is that life is too short, Ezra you make me happy if I have a chance to be happy right now I want to take it who knows what is going to happen tomorrow or even a week or a month from now but in this moment right now nothing makes me happier than spending time with you, kissing you" She paused smiling "I do not want to kiss anyone else other than you I meant what I said Ezra I am falling in love with you."

Ezra nodded moving towards her taking her hand in his he pulled her closer the music coming from the hall could be heard in the class room the song just a kiss could be barley heard he leaned down and kissed the top of her head starting to dance with her holding her tight his arms his hand resting on the base of her back the two of them moving in symphony with the music

Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

I'm caught up in this moment

I'm caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

Chorus:

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch iof the fire burning so bright

And I don't wanna mess this thing up

I don't wanna push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

Aria closed her eyes fantasizing in that moment that they were no longer in the school but dancing under the stars just them not student or teacher but two people in love.

I know that if we give this a little time

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Chorus:

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

And I don't wanna mess this thing up

I don't wanna push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

Bridge:

No I don't wanna say goodnight

I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight

Tonight

Tonight

The song coming to an end Aria opened her eyes she stopped dancing looking up at Ezra smiling. Ezra leaned down brushing his lips against hers Aria responded standing on her tip toes and pushing her lips with force against his ,she felt Ezra's tongue slide across her bottom lip and she willingly opened her mouth allowing his tongue entrance him deepening the kiss.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

And I don't wanna mess this thing up

I don't wanna push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight

With a kiss goodnight

Kiss goodnight

"No wait" Aria recognized Spencer's voice from the hall "I don't think she is in there" But it was too late the class room door swung open.

"Aria?" Someone said shock evident in their voice.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter y'all please go R&R if I get enough have chapter 8 up asap! Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Guys I am so sorry for not getting this chapter up when I said I would I had the whole thing written when my laptop broke causing me to lose everything so when I got it back from the guy two days ago I had to rewrite it so sorry. **

**How much of a bummer was last night's ep? They broke up **** the only good thing that might come of this is that Ezra now works back at the school and Ian Harding might get more air time in season 4, but I still want them\ together! **

**Please R&R this chapter guys and let me know what y'all think I love reading the reviews.**

**I do not own anything in PLL not a thing.**

…

"No wait" Aria recognized Spencer's voice from the hall "I don't think she is in there" But it was too late the class room door swung open.

"Aria?" Someone said shock evident in their voice.

….

Aria stepped back looking in to Ezra's eyes seeing fear flash through them before he quickly collected himself and squeezing her hand, she lifted her eyes over her shoulder to see Matt stood there.

"Aria" Matt said looking from Ezra "What's going on Aria?" Matt asked.

"It's not what it looks like" Aria said.

"It looks like this dude just had his tongue down your throat, aren't you a teacher man?" Matt asked looking at Ezra.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked walking in to the class room with Emily.

"I am just waiting on that answer" Matt said.

Hanna looked at Aria and Ezra her eyes going to their hands which where both still locked together.

"Aria" Emily said urging her for an answer she turned to Spencer who had been stood next to Matt and had not yet said anything "Spence?" She asked.

Spencer shook her head "We should go guys, the dance will be ending soon and people will be coming out."

"I am not going anywhere until someone tells me why this teacher had his tongue down Aria's throat." Matt said walking forward over to Ezra so he was now standing face to face with him.

"What?" Hanna shouted.

"Wait" Aria said "Matt it's not like that." She let go of Ezra's hand and pulled on Matt's arm slightly moving him back a little from Ezra.

"Then tell me Aria I am all ears, what has he got on you? Tell me what he has said to get you to kiss him? Did he force himself on you is that it?" Matt shouted moving Aria out of the way and pushing up against Ezra.

Ezra who had remained silent so far stepped forward so he was now pushing back up against Matt chest to chest "I would not do anything to hurt Aria, do not judge what you don't know Man" Ezra said.

"Stop it" Aria shouted at Matt "Ezra has not done anything to hurt me I love him"

"What?" Emily asked.

Matt shook his head "Aria" He said "Come with me I will take you home."

"You don't get it" Aria said "I was the one who pursued him, Ezra didn't want anything to do with this at first, I love him" She turned around and smiled at Ezra "He makes me happy, why is this so wrong?"

"Aria" Matt laughed "You are deluded if you think this thing you have going on here is going to work, he is your teacher, you think Spencer's Mom and Dad are going to be ok with this?" He laughed.

Spencer bowed her head as not to look anyone in the eyes.

"Guys" Aria said tears brewing in her eyes "Please you cannot tell anyone" She looked at Matt who was staring at Ezra "Please" She said "For me please."

Hanna nodded and looked at Emily who shook her head and walked from the room.

"She will be fine" Hanna smiled weakly "I will just go get her" She smiled again before leaving the classroom.

"Matt" Aria said.

Matt tore his eyes from Ezra and looked at Aria his eyes instantly softening "Aria" He sighed "I am not going to lie, I am doing this for you, and you will thank me for it in the future when you can see how he has took advantage of you."

"Matt!" Spencer shouted "We know you have been crushing on Aria for a while but she is happy leave her be, don't be so resentful." Spencer knew she should not have said what she said but she could not help herself.

Matt looked at Spencer shaking his head he turned to Ezra walking towards him.

Ezra sighed then stood up straight "If you tell people you are going to hurt Aria I do not care about me you can do what you want to me but not Aria, I am quitting my job I will no longer be her teacher."

Aria turned to look at Ezra why was this the first she was hearing of this.

"You tell anybody and it will be Aria who has to deal with it at school not me, think of her." Ezra said looking at Aria for the first time since this began.

Matt shook his head walking out of the door slamming it so hard the glass in the door rattled.

Aria wiped a tear off her face looking at Spencer and Ezra she sighed.

"We should get home" Spencer was the first to speak "in case he goes to our house."

Aria nodded she looked at Ezra and smiled a weak smile.

"I'll wait for you outside." Spencer said smiling and walking out of the classroom leaving Aria and Ezra in silence.

"I am so sorry" Aria was the first the break the silence.

"What for?" Ezra asked her, walking towards her.

"This" Aria said holding her arms out "What just happened."

"This is not your fault Aria" Ezra smiled.

"Are you really leaving this job?" Aria asked

Ezra nodded "I was going to tell you tonight I was thinking about it, but what just happened kind of confirmed it."

Aria wiped another tear away "You love this job."

Ezra nodded he walked closer to her lifting his hand and brushing a strand of hair off her face "I do, but I love you more."

Aria smiled lifting her hand up and holding his hand "What will you do?" She asked.

"I have a few things lined up." Ezra said "Don't worry about me Aria as long as you are ok then so am I."

He let go of her hand cupping her face and kissing her softly on the lips. "You should go" He said "I will speak to you tonight, ring me if there are any problems we will sort this out together."

Aria smiled brushing her hand against her lips she walked to the class room door and opened it turning and taking one last look at Ezra before walking in the hall way and over to Spencer.

"You ok?" Spencer asked putting her arm around Aria's shoulder.

"I do not know" Aria answered truthfully "What do I say if Matt tells anyone?"

Spencer looked at Aria for the first time in a long time she did not have an answer to a question. "Come on" She smiled "We will think of something, we always do."

….

Aria climbed in to her bed pulling the covers over her she had a major headache she could hear Spencer on the phone in the bathroom she was trying and failing to keep quiet.

"Han I cannot answer these questions, you need to ask Aria yourself, no not now she is sleeping come over tomorrow, is Emily ok?" Spencer asked.

Aria held her breath when she heard Spencer ask this question so she could hear everything Spencer said next, she hated the thought of Emily one of her best friends Mad at her.

"Well that's good" Where Spencer's next words which put Aria at ease a little and she let out the breath she was holding just as Spencer opened the bathroom door and came walking out still on the phone.

"Ok night Han" Spencer said hanging up the phone and throwing it on the bed she smiled at Aria "Hanna and Emily are coming round here tomorrow."

Aria nodded "Is Emily ok?" She asked.

Spencer nodded "She is sorry she reacted the way she did."

Aria smiled not quite sure what she was going to do, all she knew is that she needed sleep "Night" She said to Spencer who was climbing in to her bed.

"Night" Spencer smiled "Aria" She said while turning her back to her getting settled "I meant what I said we will sort this out together."

Aria smiled at her friend's enthusiasm "This is not your problem" Aria sighed "I am sorry for bringing you in to this."

"Hell" Spencer laughed "What's mine is yours and all that"

Aria laughed then feeling better for the first time she rolled over closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

….

"Aria, Aria!" Spencer shouted.

Aria opened her eyes "Huh" She said looking up at Spencer standing over her "What is the matter?" She asked sitting up instantly remembering what had happened last night.

"Matt is here" Spencer said.

"What?" Aria asked jumping out of bed to face Spencer the first time taking in Spencer's appearance she noticed Spencer looked a little manic her hair was in chaotic curls pulled in to a loose bun her face white and dressed in her sweats.

"He is down stairs having brunch with my Mom and Dad" Spencer said panicked.

"Oh my God" Aria said holding her hands to her face "We need to get down there now."

Spencer nodded "I just came from down there; I heard voices down stairs thought it might be Hanna and Em here early but no it's Judas himself."

Aria nodded while pulling on what clothes she could find lying on the floor quickly realizing the top she was wearing was Spencer's but not caring she pulled her hair up and made for the door with Spencer quickly following behind her.

Walking down the stairs she could hear Matt before she could see him; he was sat with his back to her sitting at the breakfast bar with Veronica and Peter. Aria smiled at Veronica when she saw her look up at her drawing Matt's attention to the two girls standing in the kitchen both of them looking like they had just fell out of bed.

"Good you are both up" Veronica smiled standing up, she put to glasses on the table filling them with orange juice "Matt has come to say hi before he goes back to New York here" She said pointing to the seats one of which was next to Matt she looked up at them when neither of them moved "You two ok?" She asked "You both look like you have seen a ghost?"

"Yeah" Spencer was the first to speak smiling and walking towards the chair next to Matt pulling it out and sitting on it she looked up at him and he grinned at her causing her to want to punch him but she just smiled back turning instead and taking a piece of fruit off the plate in front of her and placing it in her mouth.

Aria watching walked and took the seat next to Peter at the end of the breakfast bar she quietly took a sip of her juice setting it down and glancing up at Matt as she could feel him looking at her.

"You sure you girls are ok?" Peter asked obviously picking up on the tension in the room he looked at Aria next to him "Aria?" He asked who had yet to speak "You ok you look a little pale?"

"Yeah" Aria nodded also picking up a strawberry off the plate in front of her "Just a bit tired I guess" She lied placing a strawberry in her mouth and smiling.

Veronica looked at Spencer and Aria not quite convinced she placed her hand on her hip "Where you girls drinking at the dance?" She asked.

"What Mom no" Spencer Smiled. "We are just tired."

"Maybe it's too early for you to be going back to school" Veronica said looking at Aria.

"No honest" Aria said "It was just my first night out since the accident I am just tired is all."

Peter nodded "Give the girl a break" He smiled at Aria "It's going to take her a little while to get her energy back , she will be fine" He smiled standing up "Now I am sorry but if you will all excuse me" He pulled his suit jacket off his chair "The bills do not pay themselves" He leaned over and kissed Veronica "And unlike some I do not get weekends off" He smiled rubbing Spencer's messy head and finally squeezing the back of Aria's neck "See you kids later" He smiled "Good to see you again Matt" He said standing and looking at him.

Aria smiled Peter did the same thing every time he went to work he used to rub Aria's head also but since the accident he had stopped said he was to scarred to hurt her head in that moment she felt so bad at what she was dragging Spencer's family in to, after everything they had done for her she was going to drag them all in to this. She looked up at Peter noticing for the first time the look he was giving Matt he was staring at him a look of distaste evident on his face she glanced at Matt noticing how uneasy he looked.

"Good to see you to Mr. Hasting's" Matt said he voice wavering ever so slightly but regaining his composer quick.

"Yeah" Peter said he glanced at Veronica "See you later family" He smiled leaving the room.

Aria's smile quickly faded when she looked over at Matt who was still starring at her with a giant grin on his face.

"So Veronica" Matt said "What is your opinion on Teacher student relationships?"

Spencer who was taking a sip of her juice as Matt asked this question choked on it coughing loudly Spencer put the glass down and while trying to catch her breath.

"Excuse me?" Veronica asked looking at Spencer who was still coughing loudly.

Aria felt the blood drain from her face making her even paler than she had been at seeing him sat here this morning.

"You know" Matt smiled "Teacher student relationships, when I was in the school last night I walked in and seen a teacher and student in a compromising situation."

"You did?" Veronica asked she looked back between Aria and Spencer "My personal view would be that teacher is violating their place of trust and authority"

"Yeah me to" Matt grinned once again glancing at Aria.

"So?" Veronica asked

"Huh" Matt asked tearing his gaze from Aria and looking at veronica.

"Who was it?" Veronica asked the teacher and the student?"

Matt smiled he looked at Spencer who glared at him causing him to laugh.

"You know that young English teacher Mr. Fitz I think his name is."

Veronica nodded "Wow" She said "He has not been there that long, who was the student?" She asked.

I think you need to talk to Aria" Matt finally said after a pause.

Aria felt like she was going to pass out thank God she was sitting down she looked down at her plate to scarred to meet Veronica's face.

"Matt I think you need to go" Veronica said the chilliness clear in her voice.

Aria looked up catching Matt's gaze he was obviously proud of what he had just done but judging by his facial expression he was disappointed he was not going to see what was about to happen.

"I did this for you Aria" Matt said changing his face to look of concern.

"You need to leave now" Spencer said finding her voice and standing up she walked over to the door "Goodbye" She said opening it.

Matt looked up at Veronica smiling humour evident on his face.

"Do as she says please Matt" Veronica said looking at Spencer.

Matt stood from his seat and walked towards the door "I just thought you had the right to know."

"Goodbye" Veronica said rubbing her temples sighing as he left, Spencer shutting the door behind him.

"Is this true?" Veronica asked the quiet room looking at Aria who had not yet met her gaze she turned to Spencer "Well?" She asked.

"Mom" Spencer said.

"Yes" Aria cut in she was not going to let Spencer have to explain her mess.

Veronica looked at Aria.

"It's true" Aria said "I'm so sorry" She said finally looking up meeting veronica's gaze.

"Aria" Veronica sighed putting her head in her hands "Do you understand what you are saying?"

"I do" Aria said "It is not what you think I love him."

"Oh Aria" Veronica said "Sweet heart no."

Spencer sat on the chair opposite them slumping in the seat her eye caught Aria's phone light up next to her and she saw the initials E.F light up the screen she discreetly picked up the phone unlocking it and reading the message.

_Are you ok, I have resigned from work I need to see you. Xxx Ezra_

Spencer sighed quickly typing back a response she set the phone down and looked back up at Aria and her Mom, Aria was in tears as was her Mom.

"Aria what are you doing people remember in this town things don't go away." Veronica said.

"I do not care what people think about me" Aria said wiping away her tears I only care about what the people closest to me think of me."

"I know I know" Veronica said "I am just thinking of you, Aria I am not your mother I would never try to be I could never fill her role but I like to think of you as my own" She shook her head "I am going to have to inform the principal he is your teacher Aria did he take advantage of you?"

"No" Aria quickly said "It's not like that it never has been, he has never forced me to do anything I really love him."

Veronica sat down on the chair taking a sip of juice she pushed it away "I need something stronger" She looked at Spencer "You knew about this?" She asked.

"She only found out yesterday" Aria cut in before Spencer had a chance to answer.

Spencer smiled and nodded "Mom Aria is not stupid she would never let any man take advantage of her."

"Aria I know you feel like you are much older than you are, but sweetie you are just a child I should go the police he should be arrested." Veronica said.

"Please no" Aria said jumping up "I am so sorry to bring you all in to this I really am please we met before school started at my work he didn't know I was in school I didn't know he was my teacher we tried to break things off but it was I, I pursued him he said it could not continue but I would not let it go, I would not let him go."

"You met before school started?" Veronica asked shaking her head trying to take everything in "It doesn't change anything he is in a position of trust Aria it is illegal."

Aria sighed sinking in to her chair and letting the tears slide freely "Please I love him" She said among sobs.

"Mom" Spencer said standing up "She deserves to be happy she has been through a lot."

Veronica nodded "I understand that Spencer but" before she could continue there was a knock on the door.

"Get the door please Spencer" Veronica said frustration evident in her voice.

Spencer walked to the door she opened it and smiled at seeing MR Fitz stood there the look of panic on his face "Is Aria ok?" Ezra asked "Than you for messaging me."

Spencer shook her head just as veronica appeared at the door.

"Oh you have to be kidding me" Veronica said "You better come in" She said opening the door enough for him to step it.

Aria looked over as Ezra walked in "What are you doing here?" Aria asked shocked.

"I am not letting you explain this on your own" Ezra said.

Aria smiled as she realized how much he must love her to be here now with her.

Veronica looked between the both of them "I am going to need that drink" She sighed.

"I know this might be hard to take in or listen to" Ezra began "Mrs Hastings."

"Hard, hard you have no idea she is a child a child!" Veronica shouted " So do not come in here and tell me how hard this I am in charge of this Childs welfare she may not be my blood by god she is still my child and I will not have you taking advantage of her or ruing her life."

"I understand" Ezra said "I love Aria and please believe me when I say I would never do anything to hurt her in anyway, if I thought I was going to hurt her I would walk away from her "

"But you are" Veronica sighed "Her reputation, her life Mr. Fitz you are lucky that the police aren't here right now, you are lucky my husband is not here right now I do not think you know what you are saying right now I really don't."

"Mom" Spencer said walking towards them "Ezra no longer works at rosewood."

"What?" Veronica asked frustrated.

"He quit." Spencer said

"You quit?" Aria asked looking at Ezra.

"I think I need to call your Nana" Veronica said taking out her phone "Can you leave please?" Veronica asked looking up at Ezra.

"Sure" Ezra said making his way to the door he glanced at Aria who gave him a half smile as Spencer walked him out closing the door after him.

Aria concealed her head on the breakfast bar letting the tears flow freely down her face as Veronica spoke on her phone out in the hall.

"Hey" Spencer said hugging Aria to her "It will work out."

"How?" Aria asked looking up at Spencer "How can this possibly work out I have ruined his career your Mom is going to call the Police, Ezra is going to get arrested, he quit his job over me Spence I mean I don't think I thought this through his life is ruined because of me. I never realized how dangerous this was, I just loved him I love him so much!" She cried hugging Spencer.

Veronica who had just got off the phone with Lucy Aria's Nana was stood at the entrance to the kitchen she was unsure what to do she had told Lucy what had happened, she had to she needed back up and help with what to do in this situation yet when she had told Lucy she did not sound to surprised she asked if Aria was ok said she would change her flight from next week to today or tomorrow. She seemed concerned but not surprised Veronica thought.

She looked at Aria and Spencer and listened to Aria crying she was too young to be this Love right she thought she didn't know what Love was and he was her teacher it was wrong very wrong, but then why did she was feel she was in the wrong for trying to put a stop to this she took a step in the kitchen which in turn caused Spencer to look up.

"Will you give us a minute please Spencer?" Veronica asked.

Spencer who was also crying wiped a tear from her eyes "Yeah" She said "I should probably go call Hanna and Em anyway tell them not to come over."

Veronica nodded as Spencer left the room and went up the stairs she sat opposite Aria who was still sobbing in to the sleeve of Spencer's top she placed a hand on her back and began rubbing in circles.

"Aria" Veronica said.

Aria pulled her face from the table and looked up at Veronica her face was red and blotchy her eyes bright red.

"I do not know what I am meant to do in this situation" Veronica said pulling Aria in to a hug.

Aria was shocked she had expected another lecture the police to be at the door but not this.

"I am not your Mom Aria, I am your legal guardian and I am meant to take care of you, I feel I have let you down." Veronica sighed.

"No" Aria said "I could never ever thank you for all you have done for me you have not let me down, he just makes me happy I really love him."

Veronica nodded "I know you do sweetie, but he is, was your teacher."

Aria wiped her tears away taking a minute to compose herself "I know you say you are not my Mom and you are right no one could ever replace her but you have done a damn good job at trying and I will never be able to repay you for that and I am so sorry that I brought you in to this mess, I just do not know what to do."

"Your Nana is flying in early" Veronica said as she checked a message on her phone "She is getting the first plane out, Mike is coming to" She smiled "Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up and stuff we can talk more about it when they get here."

Aria nodded standing up she walked up to her bed room opening the door and jumping on Spencer's bed who was waiting on her and pulled her in to a hug.

….

"That's brilliant news, I can come in right away" Ezra said on the phone "Ok well I will see you at two." Ezra hung up his phone throwing it on the passenger seat of his car he sighed and leant back in his seat catching a glimpse of himself in the rear view mirror he looked awful of course he did he hadn't slept all night.

His car door swung open and Hardy climbed in "Thanks for picking me from work dude" He said pulling Ezra's phone out from underneath him "Here" he said handing it to him "You ok?" He asked.

"No" Ezra said "Would you be?" He asked.

"No" Hardy shook his head "Take it didn't go to well at her house then?"

"What do you think?" Ezra asked.

"Jeez Man no need to bite my head off I am just asking." Hardy said holding up his hands.

"I'm sorry" Ezra said "I know this is not your fault, I'm just frustrated" He rubbed his temples "We need to get home I have a job interview in a hour."

"Really?" Hardy asked "Where at?"

"Hollis" Ezra said "They have an opening in their English department, my dad used to go to college with the Dean."

"See" Hardy said "Things are looking up it's not what you know it's who you know."

"I still need to do well in the interview" Ezra said starting the engine and pulling away from the curb.

…..

Aria heard a knock on her bed room door "Come in" She said weakly not troubling to look up from the window seat she was sitting on.

"Aria" Lucy said walking in to the bedroom.

"Nana" Aria said spinning her head around she jumped up running to Lucy throwing her arms around her, her broken arm hurting slightly from the pressure of the hug.

Lucy looked up at Aria "Child" She shook her head "I leave you for two weeks." She smiled which IN turn caused Aria to know instantly she was not in trouble with her. "Now don't you give me that look you are not off the hook." Lucy smiled.

Aria nodded.

"Come down stairs I think we all need to talk together" Lucy said taking Aria by her good arm and walking down the steps and in the kitchen.

Aria looked up to see Mike talking to Spencer.

"Mike" Aria said he voice hoarse from all the crying she had done"

Mike turned around a smile instantly gracing his lips "Aria" He said walking over and embracing her "And here's me thinking I am the bad ass of the family."

"Hush" Lucy said "You two can catch up later we need to talk" She said taking a seat at the counter opposite Veronica who Aria noticed looked stressed which made Aria feel worse than she already did.

"Come on" Spencer said to Mike "'I'll show you around town."

As they left Aria took a seat at the counter in the same spot she had been before.

"So" Lucy said.

"What are we going to do about this situation?" Veronica asked.

"The way I see it Lucy said there is not much we can do."

"I think we need to do something" Veronica said obviously shocked at what Lucy had said.

"What exactly?" Lucy asked. "Aria is not stupid she is wise beyond her years."

"Yes and that is part of the problem" Veronica said "She is only 17 I feel because of everything that she has been through she feels like she needs to grow up faster than she actually has to."

"I get that" Lucy said "But you have not raised a fool veronica and we both know how crap the beginning to Aria's life was and if I am honest as long as she is happy then so am I"

"She is to young" Veronica said putting her hands in the air in frustration "He is, was her teacher."

"Yes I know, Lucy said "But you said he has resigned from his job,"

"Yes" Veronica said but that is not the point."

"He is no longer her teacher, Veronica dear she has a chance to be happy why should we be a able to take that away from her, she is in love she told me before I left that she was falling in love with someone she wasn't supposed to and even though I was not expecting it would turn out to be her former teacher I stand by what I said then. Life is too short to be kept from the ones we love we might not all be here tomorrow."

"Lucy I understand what you are saying but I don't think I can ever be ok with this." Veronica said.

"I know" Lucy said "But for Aria I can be ok with this for the both of us" She chuckled at her own words.

Aria who had remained silent while they were both talking about her finally spoke up "Guys" She said "I think he is a really great guy he brings me nothing but happiness."

Lucy nodded "Which is what you deserve."

"Ok I get that" Veronica said "But Lucy what would Ella and Bryon think about this whole situation."

Lucy smiled looking up at Aria and then turning to Veronica "They would be doing what you are doing now" She said "Trying to protect her, but they wanted to raise Aria to me make her own choices, be her own person, she is very much her mother's daughter independent and strong. The way I see it Veronica is she has already lost so much let's just give her a chance?"

Veronica sighed holding up her hands "I am going to have to think about this Aria, I am not comfortable with it at all" She looked at her as if recalling something "Aria?" she asked "Have you, you know slept with him?"

Aria had expected this question and was surprised it wasn't asked sooner but still her cheeks flushed pink when Veronica asked her "No I swear we have no" Aria said truthfully.

"Well that is one good thing I guess" Veronica said running a hand through her hair.

Aria smiled "I promise you can trust me I do not want to do anything to bring any trouble to your door."

Veronica smiled "That is the least of my worries Aria" she put her hand on hers and squeezed it "I just want you to be ok, we will try to work through this I am not sure how right now but we can try."

Aria for the first time that day felt a little better and her mouth lifted in to a smile "Thank you" She said.

…..

Hardy opened the refrigerator just as the front door opened he looked up at Ezra and smiled.

"So how did it go?" He asked pulling two beers from the shelf and shutting the door.

Ezra's face broke in to a smile "I got the job" He laughed "Start next week they offered me it on the spot."

Hardy tossed a beer to Ezra "Way to go" He cheered opening his beer and taking a sip "To you not getting arrested" He laughed looking up at Ezra and quickly stopping "And to new beginnings" He said holding his can In the air.

Ezra laughed for the first time today taking a sip of his cold beer his phone buzzed in his pocket picking it up and unlocking the screen it was from Aria, he instantly felt bad for celebrating when she was at home dealing with everything.

Hey so talks went better than expected, Veronica is thawing to the idea with a little help from my Nana, Maybe we could try to meet up to talk. Xoxo

Ezra quickly typed a reply on his screen that was the last thing he had expected to read maybe things really where looking up.

That is good news! I really need to see you to can you come to the apartment tonight around 8? xoxo

He took a seat on the chair taking another big drink of his beer a reply came almost immediately.

I should be able to I might have to bring Spencer with me though is that ok? Xoxo

Ezra thought for a minute two high school girls in his apartment might be pushing it a little but if it meant he got to see Aria then he would have to deal with it.

Sounds good xoxo

He hit send and walked over to the window taking a look out thinking for the first time that maybe things between him and Aria might just work out.

**There it is hope you enjoyed it and I am just getting started on the next chapter. Please R&R and let me know what y'all think. Thanks for reading **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I am so sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up things have been so crazy lately but hopefully you will forgive me and enjoy this chapter I promise I am already writing the next chapter. Please R&R and any ideas you have for the next chapter I am always open to so just send me a message. Hope you, guys enjoy**

Aria smiled up at the young Doctor in front of her as he held up the plaster saw and switched it on sending the saw whizzing around which caused him to flinch slightly at the loud noise and the pace of it.

"Powerful" The young doctor said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah" Aria said worry flushing through her body "Erm so have you done this before?" She asked trying to break the awkward tension in the room and also to reassure herself.

"Would you believe no" The young Doctor laughed "My first week here" He smiled "I'm a med student."

Aria nodded "Shouldn't someone be supervising you?" She asked in the nicest way possible.

"What no" The Doctor laughed "I will be fine, if you will just place your arm down here I will take that plaster right off."

Aria not quite persuaded placed her arm on the cold steel table in front of her. Looking down at her pink cast she smiled at her friends names and messages they had wrote on the cast, she looked up as the young Doctor walked back over to her with the saw while switching it back on, as It picked up speed and the noise grew louder echoing through the bright room. Aria nervously lifted her other arm to wipe the bead of sweat from her brow that had begun to fall.

The doctor looked up at her with a nervous smile "Don't worry" He said "I'm not going to cut your arm off."

As he said those words he placed the saw on to the plaster. Aria watched as it easily glided through it splitting the cast in half as it progressed causing Aria let out a breath of air she did not realize she was holding at this same time the door to the room swung open and another Doctor walked in.

"Ryan!" The other Doctor Shouted "What are you doing?"

The young Doctor who Aria now knew as Ryan jumped as his name was shouted causing him to nudge the saw out of place the next thing Aria remembered everything had gone black.

…

Fade in three weeks previous

"Aria" Ezra smiled leaning down and kissing her on the lips "Good to see you".

Aria smiled taking a seat next to him in the coffee house "I've missed you" She smiled.

"Aria" Hardy said walking back from the restroom "What's up he smiled?" He walked over standing by the table "What can I get you" He asked.

"Erm I think tea" Aria said "And can you get Spencer a coffee please?" She asked "You know how she likes it right?" Aria winked.

Hardy laughed and pointed at Aria "Oh she is a funny one."

Ezra laughed along with Aria it had become common knowledge among them that Hardy was doing everything in his power to try to win Spencer over but he was failing miserably. Not that Spencer disliked Hardy she had told Aria numerous times in the past week that she thought he was hot, but Spencer was not easy to get and Hardy was finding this out the hard way.

As Hardy went to order the drinks Aria looked up to see Spencer walk through the door to the coffee house she smiled at her Best friend as she walked over to them "Hey Spence" Aria said.

Spencer smiled leaning down and kissing Aria on the cheek proceeding to take her jacket off taking the seat next to Aria she smiled at Ezra.

"Mr Fitz" Spencer smiled.

"Spencer" Ezra said "I am no longer your teacher you can call me Ezra."

Spencer smiled he had said this to her many times over the last week and a half but if she was honest she found it awkward to call him Ezra "I will try" She smiled looking up as Hardy walked back over with drinks in his hands.

"Hi Spencer" He smiled setting down a drink in front of her and then one in front of Aria he walked away again returning seconds later with two muffins smiling and placing them In front of girls.

"Thanks Hardy" Aria said picking one up and taking a piece off it and placing it in her mouth "I am so hungry I did not get any breakfast this morning."

"Thanks" Spencer said picking hers up "You did not have to."

Ezra laughed causing Hardy's cheeks to redden he sat down next to Spencer taking a sip of his coffee.

"No you mean you skipped breakfast as you did not want to face my Mom and Dad this morning." Spencer laughed.

Aria nodded "I know it's just every time I see them, I can see it in their eyes how disappointed they are in me and I just don't know what to do to fix this."

Hardy laughed "Cutting this guy off right here" He said nudging Ezra "And I am guessing everything will be back to normal."

Aria shook her head "That's not an option" She smiled at Ezra and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah" Hardy said "Then it would mean I would be stuck with him mopping around and stuff so you are probably right you just stick to them being disappointed in you."

Spencer laughed "You know all you need to do is show them that this is not going to affect your life in the way they think it will" She smiled "You know keep your grades up and everything, I am pretty sure they will come around."

"So let's be clear here" Hardy said looking at Spencer while he was talking "Are they opposed to you dating because Ezra was your former teacher and you dated him while he was your teacher or because he is older than you?" Hardy asked.

Aria laughed and Spencer smiled "Because he is/was her teacher" Spencer said "Age is nothing but a number to them" She smiled looking at Hardy.

"Good" Hardy said "I mean well."

Ezra laughed taking another sip of his now cold coffee and grimacing at the taste "Right I think we are going to head off" He smiled at Aria leaning over to Kiss her "But can we catch up later?"

Aria smiled kissing him back "Yes" She said "Call me."

Ezra stood up looking at Hardy "You coming Man?"

Hardy stood up still looking at Spencer he rubbed the palms of his hands on his jeans and shook his head "Ok" He said loudly "I am just going to come right out and say it, Spencer would you please go on a date with me I think you are pretty hot?"

Aria choked on the piece of muffin she had just placed in her mouth and started couching finally catching her breath and laughing a little she turned her gaze towards Spencer who had turned pink.

Spencer grabbed a pen from her purse writing down a number on her napkin she handed it to Hardy "Call me" She smiled and "Thank you" she laughed.

"Get in" Hardy said taking the napkin off her "And you are welcome" He smiled "I figured one of us had to ask with all the chemistry between us and everything" He nodded placing the napkin in his pocket.

Spencer laughed "I meant Thank you for the muffin and coffee."

Ezra burst out in a fit of laughter at her words "Smooth dude smooth" He laughed.

"Ah leave him alone" Aria said feeling sorry for Hardy.

"Come lover boy" Ezra laughed taking Hardy by the shoulders and walking out of the coffee house "He will call you Spencer" He smiled walking out of the door leaving the two girls in fits of laughter.

…..

"Aria, Aria open your eyes that's right come on."

Aria blinked the white walls blurring her vision she blinked again the older Doctor from before coming in to view.

"Aria" He said brushing her hair out of her face "Are you with us?"

"What happened?" Aria asked "Did I just pass out?"

The older Doctor chuckled slightly "You did just that" He said "I tried to catch you but you fell to fast, and you hit your head on the side light."

"My arm" Aria said raising her arm in the air which was no longer in plaster "He cut me!" Aria shouted twisting her arm around in the air to see a small white bandage on her arm "He cut me!" Aria shouted again.

"He nicked you yes" The Doctor smiled.

"Still" Aria said pulling herself up "He cut me!"

"I can only apologize" He smiled he held out his hand "My name is DR Boland."

Aria smiled slightly.

"Aria" The door swung open to reveal Spencer "What is taking you so long" She paused for a minute looking up and the Doctor who was holding Aria's hand and raising her brow "Are you ok?" She asked "I was worried."

"I'm fine" Aria said "Well I am not so sure" She said letting go of the Doctors hand and holding up her arm to show Spencer "He nearly sawed my arm off!" She stated loudly showing Spencer the small bandage.

"What?" Spencer asked shocked "You nearly took her arm off?"

"What no" DR Boland said holding his hands up in front of him "It was not me and he did not nearly saw her arm off he grazed her with the saw."

Spencer shook her head "You have to be kidding" She held her hand to her mouth and chuckled slightly.

"Spencer this is not funny" Aria sighed.

Spencer nodded "We are going to be late." She smiled.

…

Ezra was sat in his new office grading some papers when there was a knock on his door and blonde women popped her head around the door "Ezra" She smiled "Can I come in?" She asked.

Ezra smiled back at Louise "Sure" He said with a wave of his hand "Come in I am almost done here" He said with one last wave of his pen pushing the paper aside "How can I help you?" He asked.

Louise smiled walking over and taking the seat opposite him "I was just wondering there is a Halloween party tonight it's mainly for the teachers but I know that some of the students usually attend as well and as you are new here I thought it might be a good chance for you to get to know everyone."

Ezra smiled he had plans with Aria tonight "Would it be ok if I bring some people? He asked.

Louise nodded her head "Yeah that would be fine bring as many people as you would like" She smiled writing down something on a piece of paper "This is the address I will see you there?" She asked standing up "And make sure you dress up".

Just as she said that the door opened and in walked Aria.

Louise looked up at the pretty young girl who had just walked in "Hi" She said "Well I better get going but I will see you tonight" She said turning to leave.

Aria smiled at the pretty woman holding up her hand as a kind of hi/bye.

"You sure will" Ezra smiled looking down at the address and then up at Aria who was looking at him with a strange look.

Louise smiled walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Hi" Ezra said smiled and walking over to Aria who handed him a coffee and a brown bag.

"Muffin" Aria said as he took it off her she smiled. "Who was that?" She asked taking her jacket off and placing it on the chair in front of her.

"That was Louise" Ezra said taking a sip of his coffee then leaning down and moving to kiss Aria but before he could Aria spoke.

"How come you are meeting her tonight and dressing up?" Aria asked stepping back from Ezra slightly "I thought we already had plans?" She asked.

Ezra smiled "You are very cute when you are jealous." He laughed walking towards her.

"I'm not jealous" Aria said putting her hands on his shoulders as he walked towards her.

Ezra smiled leaning down kissing her softly on the lips "Oh I think you are."

"I am not" Aria said "But she clearly likes you the way walked out of her swaying her hips."

Ezra laughed at Aria's words then "Shush" He said covering her lips with his finger.

Aria immediately stopped talking and looked in his blue eyes as his lips came crashing down on to hers she receipted the kiss with as much force as she could.

Walking her back towards his desk Ezra pushed up her up against her kissing her with passion his tongue tracing her lips just begging for entry. Aria quickly obliged, their tongues meeting in haste, fighting for dominance. Ezra broke the kiss and moved his mouth trailing kisses down her jaw making his way to her neck, nibbling at her pulse point. Aria sighed at the feeling and Ezra's eye's connected with hers smirking he lifted her up placing her on to his desk and parting her legs with his legs. Pushing her down so Aria was now lying on his desk and his top half lying on top of her.

Aria smiled as Ezra began his assault again on her neck leaving butterfly kisses on every inch of skin he touched. She felt her body flush with heat as his fingers creep under the t-shirt she was wearing, pulling the sides up and off. Ezra moved quickly kissing down to her shoulder and sliding the strap of her bra from her shoulder, with kisses following the strap to it's now resting place, Ezra looked up in to Aria's eyes while his fingertips slid along the top of the fabric on her red satin bra, gently tugging it down exposing her already taught nipple. He kissed her softly on the mouth as he took her nipple between his fingers, squeezing it slightly. He repeated this with her other breast his mouth leaving Aria's and taking her nipple in his mouth sucking it and biting slightly causing Aria to let out a deep moan.

Ezra moved his mouth away from Aria's breasts and stepped away, dragging his fingertips over her collarbone. Aria smiled and Ezra looks down at her taking the sight of her on his desk in "You are so beautiful, you have no idea" Ezra smiled again running his fingers over her full breasts.

Aria smiled lifting her finger and dragging it up his shirt covered abs her hand coming to rest on the collar of his shirt gripping it she pulled it down moving his mouth on level with hers.

Ezra moved quick Kissing her, hard, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth as he crushed her to his chest, his hands moving underneath her and lifting her slightly while squeezing her ass through her shorts as Aria wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. Aria let out a moan as Ezra sucked at her lip, his tongue plunging slowly in and out of her mouth. In turn Aria pulled at his shirt so hard she thought she would tear it she moved her hand up finally finding the buttons using both hands she popped the first one causing Ezra to stand up breaking the kiss resulting in Aria letting out a whimper at the loss of contact. Ezra quickly pulled the shirt over his head tossing it aside. Aria wrapped her arms around his neck running her hands threw his baby hairs moving slowly over his toned back letting her hands explore his naked skin, her hands coming to rest on his behind giving it a slight squeeze.

"Ezra" There was a knock on his door.

Ezra quickly stopped lifting his mouth from Aria's breast his eyes meeting Aria's panic on his face.

"Did you lock the door?" Aria asked.

"There is no lock" Ezra said.

"Hello Ezra" Aria recognized the voice from before as Louise she heard the handle turn.

"Just hang on one minute!" Ezra quickly shouted jumping up looking around for his shirt "Hide" He said to Aria.

"What Where?" Aria asked also jumping up and looking for her top.

"Is everything ok ?" Louise asked opening the door slightly.

Ezra ran to the door standing in front of it so Louise could not see in the room.

"Sorry" Ezra said "I ummm just spilled coffee all down me" He smiled holding up his shirt in his hand.

Louise Smiled looking over Ezra's toned chest "I forgot to give you my number" She smiled handing him a piece of paper with a number written on it and to tell you it starts around eight and there is a prize for the best costume" She laughed.

Ezra smiled taking the piece of paper "I will see you tonight then he stepped back ready to walk in to the room.

Louise smiled and nodded "I think that coffee burned your neck."

"What?" Ezra asked raising his hand to his neck.

Louise laughed walking away.

Ezra walked back in the room closing the door behind him and pulling his shirt back over his head he sighed "That was close." He said.

Aria who had re dressed again while Ezra had been talking fell back on to his couch "What do you need her number for?" She asked.

Ezra laughed "Louise is not in to me" He smiled "You have nothing to worry about."

"You say that" Aria said leaning forward "But you do not realize how hot you are and…"

Ezra bent down so he was eye level with Aria "For the last time you have nothing to worry about" He paused taking Aria's hand in his "I love you and only you I switched jobs so I could be with you Aria I would do anything for you."

Aria smiled then leaning in and kissing him.

"Besides Louise is gay" Ezra nodded.

"She is?" Aria asked "Why didn't you just say that in the first place."

Ezra laughed standing up "Because you are sexy when you are jealous" He winked and if what just happened happens every time you are jealous well."

Aria stood up and hit him on the arm "Hey" She said "So why are you ditching me and meeting her tonight?" She asked him.

"If you would have gave me a chance to explain, she invited me to a Halloween party and said I could bring who I wanted I was going to ask if you wanted to go and Spencer and Hardy."

"Oh" Aria said "Well I feel dumb now" She leaned in and kissed him.

"Don't feel dumb" Ezra smiled "I like that you get jealous shows you care."

Aria laughed "And as a result we nearly had sex on your desk."

Ezra laughed "I have told you I want our first time to be special not on my desk not that I am complaining but I would not of let it get that far."

"Yeah" Aria smirked "Because you seemed pretty in control to me."

Ezra nodded "I could of stopped any time I wanted to" He held Aria's hands trailing his fingers up her arms they came to rest on the small bandage on her arm "You got your plaster off?" He said remembering.

"I sure did" Aria smiled.

Ezra smiled kissing her arm "Also before I forget to mention it's a Costume party tonight so a costume is not optional."

Aria smiled a seductive smile "Hmmm" She said "I am sure I will find something" She leaned in again kissing him on his lips "I better go then" She leaned back from Ezra and made her way to the door "Will call you later, you might want to cover your neck" She smiled at him before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Ezra leaned back against the wall and sighed this girl was having an amazing affect on him he thought about her words for a minute and picked up his silver coffee thermo mug to see his reflection holding it to his neck and right there was a bright red hickey he rolled his eyes knowing that was what Louise was referring to before. He sat back in to his chair placing the coffee cup down and picking up his phone to call Hardy and invite him and Spencer out tonight.

…..

Aria walked in to the Hastings kitchen listening first to see if she could hear anyone she slowly peeked around the door the coast was clear she thought, she made her way to the refrigerator pulling out some left over Pasta and Salad and a bottle of water placing the food on to a plate and grabbing a bag of chips off the side. She picked everything up placing the bag of chips in her mouth and holding the plate and water in one hand and the bags of shopping she had just bought in the other she spun around to make her way up stairs.

"Aria" Veronica said startling Aria and causing her to drop the bag of chips out of her mouth.

"Sorry" Veronica said bending down and picking them up.

"No it's ok" Aria smiled "I just thought no one was home is all"

Veronica nodded she looked at the bags Aria was carrying "Have you been shopping?" She asked.

Aria nodded "Hmmm" She nodded very reluctant to go in to any more detail.

Veronica sighed taking a seat on a stool at the breakfast bar. "Aria sit" She said rubbing her temples.

Aria placed everything down on the bar in front of her taking a seat opposite Veronica.

"I cannot do this Aria" Veronica said "I miss you"

Aria was sure she was going to get a lecture or get asked the third degree about where she was going or who she was going out with tonight. This had not happened yet but that was why she had been avoiding Veronica and Peter for so long for this reason but she did not expect this.

Veronica smiled "Aria I trust you and the decisions you make, but I miss you Aria I feel like I have not seen you in so long and you live here."

Aria smiled "I'm sorry" Aria said "I guess I have been trying to avoid you both I just feel you both are so disappointed in me and I could not handle it."

"We are not disappointed in you Aria" Veronica said she leaned across the bar taking Aria's hand and squeezing it "I just want the best for you, please just be careful Aria" Veronica said "And please the one thing I ask of you is no more secrets ok let's just be honest with one another from now on."

Aria nodded "You have my word" Aria smiled.

"Your word on what?" Spencer asked walking in to the kitchen from upstairs.

"To be honest with one another from now on" Aria smiled standing up and grabbing her bags and walking towards the stairs.

Veronica nodded "No more secrets, you girls are both very strong minded no matter what I or your Dad says you will both do what you both feel is right, it is the way we have raised you both and I cannot say do I say not as I do." She shook her head "I just want you both to be honest with me and I promise if you are honest with me I will not get mad at anything ok just please I do not want to be pushed out of both your lives."

"Mom" Spencer said walking over to Veronica and pulling her in to a hug "You are my Mom you will never be out of my life you are the most important person in it."

Aria also walked over as Veronica held her arm out pulling her in to the hug with her and Spencer "Same" She smiled "You said it yourself you raised me you will always be a part of my life."

Veronica smiled letting them both go and wiping a stray tear from her eye "So where are you both going tonight? Veronica asked.

"Halloween Party" Aria said taking the first step on to the stairs she dropped her gaze slightly "With Ezra" Aria picked her eyes back up to look at Veronica's reaction seeing the conflicted look in her eyes she felt her heart sink maybe this truth thing was not such a good idea.

Veronica smiled "Ok" she said "Thank you for being honest with me, but please be careful Aria and me and Peter are only a phone call away should you need us" She looked at Spencer "You both have to be in by 11."

Spencer sighed "Mom it is a Saturday please."

Veronica nodded "Ok but I want updates every two hours ok?"

"Yes" Aria and Spencer said in unison both of them running up the stairs quick to get out of Veronica's way in case she changed her mind at not giving them a curfew.

….

"Are you ready" Spencer called in to the bathroom where Aria was getting ready.

"I think so" Aria called back "Come and see" She shouted back "Tell me what you think."

Spencer opened the door and walked in her jaw almost hitting the floor "Aria" She said "You look amazing."

Aria laughed twirling around so her cape blew up "Bat girl" She smiled she pulled the mask over her face and let her long soft curls fall over her shoulders and fan her face.

Spencer laughed "More like sexy bat girl" Spencer said pulling at the top of Aria's outfit that revealed her cleavage and the figure hugging outfit accompanied with the thigh high faux leather boots "Fitz is going to have a heart attack when he sees you.

Aria smiled "Is it to slutty?" She asked trying to pull the skirt down slightly but failing in doing so.

"No" Spencer said smiled "It's perfect you look beautiful."

Aria smiled "Thanks Spence" She said looking Spencer up and down whom was dressed as a cow girl.

"Hardy is going as a cowboy" She grinned causing Aria to laugh.

Seriously though Spencer said "Fitz is not going to know what hit him."

Aria smiled looking in the mirror "That's what I am going for" She smiled as her phone lit up with a message picking up the phone she slid her finger over it unlocking the screen to see a message from Ezra.

**Can't wait to see you **It read.

Aria smiled to herself as she heard Spencer shout Hardy was here to pick them up. Tonight is going to be fun she thought to herself grabbing her bat shaped purse off the side she spun around exiting the bathroom closing the door behind her.

**So there you go I am so sorry it took so long to get up I hope you all like it and please R&R to give me some motivation to get the next chapter up soon I am going to get writing it ASAP any ideas are always welcome just dm me. Don't forget if you like the chapter please R&R. Thanks for reading guys.**


End file.
